Legend of BladeRend 2-Diamond of Melympus
by BladeRend
Summary: By defeating Rhatous the evil revenant chief, I, BladeRend have become the new Melon God. Some kind of evil still lurks within the BladeRealm, what could it be? It is time I find out.
1. Chapter 1-To CrestHearth

Legend of BladeRend 2-Diamond of Melympus

Prologue

**I am BladeRend, slayer of Rhatous, now officially crowned as the new Melon God, it may seem that all has been made clear, but it is not. Evil still lurks, I sense it. Upon my crowning I have received many godly powers and tools. I now wear over my fancy green t-shirt a god's diamond chestplate, it holds a symbol of Melympus on it. My Stormrage spell is now upgraded to godly mode, my lightning is now darkened and as I cast it, I spread out my arms to generate more lightning. I have been given the Magic Melon, it is my only magic weapon and now I can summon melons at any will. I have also been given the Blade of Melympus, it is one of the most powerful weapons existing, made of indestructible melympian malachite metal, and it can kill a god and a revenant. Evil still lurks what can it be? I will find out.**

Chapter 1-To CrestHearth

BladeRend's P.O.V(Point of view)

I sat on my new throne as the new Melon God, just as I thought all was made clear, I sensed it, evil still lurks within the realm, what is it? I decided to travel there.

As I walked down from my throne an out through the portal, came running at me was Kiera, she looked so flustered.

Kiera: 'BladeRend did you feel it as well?'

BladeRend: 'Yes I felt it, I'm heading over to check what's going on.'

Kiera: 'Be careful, if any danger approaches you, I will be there to help.'

I never really cared about help from anyone, but for Kiera, she's different, she is the one who loves me, I kinda felt the same, since when, I did not know.

I headed over to the stables and found Tibby.

'I will need your help once more my friend.' I said to him

Once again on his back, I was flying over to the southern province of the BladeRealm, CrestHearth to find the ones in charge and see if they know anything yet. I don't even know if they even have that capability. I gazed upon the surroundings I passed by, I always enjoyed flying and seeing the beautiful buildings that I passed by, it was a breath taking sight.

Upon seeing a flag with half violet and half ice blue, we landed to the great city of CrestHearth. The first place I knew had to go to was the town hall, it was unlike the one built by my sister Kaitlin at Adlesvale, this one was built by more than one person, and it was a lot larger and had a different style.

'Where are the ones in charge here?!' I shouted and banged at the dark oak door menacingly. I've always been a serious person like that.

The doors fling open after much pounding at the door. Stood before me were four lords that looked over the province, they invited me in. Tibby and I entered. There were two guys and two girls, they look around 16-17. The leader was an arrogant person, he was mean and liked to mock people.

Kage: 'My name is Kage why are you here?'

BladeRend: 'I sensed evil energy do you feel that as well?'

He stood a bit taller than me, like everyone else. He wore silver chestplate and brown combat pants, his hair was black and had orange eyes. On his back rested a long black cape. His skin was fair. He possessed earth magic, had incredible power and wisdom. I knew all of this as my Eye of the Gods see his power and strengths.

Kage: 'Haha no, there is no evil, why would there be evil when I'm around? They'd all be scared off even before they see me.'

BladeRend: 'Are you sure? I sensed it all the way from Melympus. I still feel it.'

Saijyn: 'I did feel some, but my brother here neglects me.'

Kage: 'Watch it boy!'

Saijyn: 'Hmph fine, my name's Saijyn.'

I could see his true colors, arrogant guy…

And apparently, his brother was a ton better than him. He may be the master of darkness but I could see his kindness. His hair was violet, fair skin, dark blue eyes. He wore shadow armor and leggings and he didn't wear a cape. I can see his power to control darkness, his strength was far beyond his brother but he dared not to brag to his brother. They were the sons of Galaxus and Elinore, the ones who control time and space. Galaxus was my Dad's oldest brother, with Inferunt being second.

Roslyn: 'Hey I'm Roslyn.'

Jaslyn: 'And I'm Jaslyn.'

The sisters behind them came forth, Jaslyn was Kage's girl and Roslyn being Saijyn's. About the brothers' height, the girls wore long dresses. Roslyn's hair was shoulder length reddish-pink and with icy-blue eyes, her dress was light blue. Jaslyn's hair was short light brown, had pinkish eyes, and her dress was black and purple. Their skin was fair and they had strong ice magic. I see their nice people, the only thing holding them back was the arrogant Kage.

Kage: 'I wouldn't be nice to someone like this kid Jaslyn.'

I was hot tempered and anger grew in my eyes, I clenched my fists. For the others, fear grew.

Saijyn: 'Are you done?! Stop insulting others.'

Kage: 'Hmph, fine Mr nice guy!' he stomps off proudly.

BladeRend: 'You would dare speak in that manner to me! I am the Melon God! You can't even sense the evil in YOUR city and you're still trash talking! Incompetent!' I shouted at him in a fit. He turned and we were glaring at each other.'

Kage: 'So this little kid actually fights back.'

BladeRend: 'Mind you I killed Rhatous! You still continue to look down on me?!'

Jaslyn: 'Stop it Kage, he is angry, you are making it worse.'

Kage: 'Fine!' he stomps off to the upstairs of the town hall.

Jaslyn: 'I'm so sorry BladeRend, please simmer down, Kage has always been like that.'

I started to hate Kage already. He insulted me non-stop and still thinks he is right?! How insolent!

Jaslyn's P.O.V

When I saw anger fill the eyes of the prince, I started to fear what would happen if Kage and BladeRend fought. Kage had not ability to sense evil, thus he felt he was mocked. I hope this doesn't get too out of hand. I had to stop it.

Jaslyn: 'Stop it Kage, he is angry, you are making it worse.'

Kage: 'Fine!' seeing him stomp off like that pained my heart but it had to be done.

Jaslyn: 'I'm so sorry BladeRend, please simmer down, Kage has always been like that.'

BladeRend: 'Did any of you sense evil nearby?'

Jaslyn: 'Yes but we wouldn't dare speak of it with Kage around, he can't sense it so we rather talk about it when he is away, now that you are here.'

BladeRend: 'I felt it from Melympus so I decided to check.'

Jaslyn: 'It came from around the beach so you might wanna start there.'

BladeRend: 'Alright thanks Lady Jaslyn.'

He took off on Tibby towards the beach. My heart felt better when he took off, I was so afraid that he might start a fight with Kage.

Saijyn's P.O.V

Ugh stubborn Kage always wanting to look down on smaller people. We always tried to help him but he refuses to listen. Seeing BladeRend so angry, it actually scared me, his face actually turned red in anger.

At least Jas was here to help, I was so relieved she actually dared to stop him, well them. About the evil energy, it was unlike anything we felt before, it was much stronger than Rhatous. We knew that sooner or later, we'd have to check it out.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2-March of the Cult

Chapter 2-March of the Cult

BladeRend's P.O.V

My end gem still flaming blood red from the argument, I left CrestHearth square to find the evil.

I sat on Tibby and flew off towards where Jaslyn pointed at, I hope I can trust her, I hope she isn't like her boyfriend! Nonetheless, I had to find the evil, it seems so much stronger than Rhatous, and I had to stop it. Suddenly, emerged from the sea, was a giant titan sized monster. I landed in front of him, prepared to fight. I stood in front of the giant behemoth, it roared at me and I drew my new blade quickly and it slammed its hand down on me, its hand landed on my blade as I lifted it as it came down. It cried out in pain as blood dripped down my blade. It wanted to smash its hand down on me again but I cast god stormrage. I could feel the increase in power in that spell as I spread out my arms and generated more energy and the lightning was a darker green. The lightning circle extended further and shocked the monster entirely, it went down on its knees. I stabbed the blade on its hand and he lifted me up as he got back up. He tried to squash me but I held back his enormous hand before he crushed me. I pushed away his hand and ran along his arm and with all my might, slashed its left cheek. He fell on his knees again as I fell to his right hand and he tried to grip me but I was too fast and ran up his right arm. I jumped as I reached his shoulder and slashed his right eye. I spread my wings and glided down in front of Tibby who was watching me fight.

BladeRend: 'One last blow!' I exclaimed and flew back up to his heart and pierced into it. Blood spewed out of it and splattered on me. I glided back down to the ground and watched as he fell back into the sea. The water around the shore was all red.

Suddenly I see a ship fly above us and landed beside me. It was huge, made of jungle wood and had a red flag with a wither skull. I was puzzled by its appearance. A man came down to greet me.

?: 'Hello prince, quickly, get on the ship.' He said in a sinister voice.

I got on the ship, I was unwilling but for some reason I boarded it. I didn't realize that Tibby wasn't with me though. I thought they were a new ally, but are they?

?: 'Look at the gore you've created, we must clear it.'

BladeRend: 'I had to kill it before the people of CrestHearth got killed!'

?: 'Fair enough.'

We flew over the arena, then I started to wonder.

BladeRend: 'Wait, who are you, why did you tell me to come aboard?'

I approached him and suddenly, he grabbed a sword off the hands of his comrade and he pushed me all the way to the edge of the ship, I hang on to dear life! Why is he doing this?! He teleported in front of me and with the side of the hilt of the sword he took, he forcefully hit me on the face and I fell all the way to the center of the arena.

I struggled to not lose consciousness, but I felt a great pain swell on my left cheek that he hit me. It was badly bruised and bleeding. I could feel my mouth bled as well as blood slathered all over my mouth. I dragged myself to get on my feet. The ship landed outside the arena and the members enter the arena. Only then I saw clearly who stood before me. He was no man, he was a revenant in disguise!

He was wearing red and black robe armor. His face was covered by a gold mask and it was attached to a red and black helmet. His eyes were deep red.

BladeRend: 'What's going on? What are you evil doers doing here?' I questioned as I picked myself up.

Darce: 'Hello…prince, I am Darce, king of the Revenants, this is the new faction which I called The Cult, we are here to avenge Rhatous and take over the realm!'

BladeRend: 'No! You revenants will never learn!' I hollered and charged right at the ship while suddenly, a female figure appeared in front of me.

?: 'No.'

A graceful figure stood between me and Darce. She looked about 20-30. She had black long hair, highlighted with blue, light skin, violet eyes. She wore black robes with red and gold trim, knee long leather boots that were black, her hands were wrapped by violet fingerless gloves. In her hand, she held a razor sharp scimitar.

Darce: 'Let me introduce to you my daughter, her name is Elnora, before you face me, prove yourself by facing her.'

I drew my new blade, The Blade of Melympus, my new god sword, forged by my Dad himself. Elnora seemed surprised from looking at my new weapon.

Elnora: 'Let's see what you got kid, I'll take you on!'

She pointed her scimitar at me and I lifted the big blade. I charged at her and we locked blades, we pushed and shoved but it was a draw. I threw a lightning bolt at her, she jumped and fired magic bolts at me but I evaded. We clashed swords, until she stepped back and pierced her scimitar into the ground and a shock wave came flying at me, I managed to fly up just before it hit me. I landed on the ground and she came charging at me, when she neared me, I used a magic attack using the blade and pierced the ground and a lightning tornado formed around me, she was knocked back and I charged back at her, I gave her slashes galore and she dodged all of them. She did the same and so did I.

Elnora: 'Now I see how you defeated Rhatous.' She grins and looks at me.

BladeRend: 'Yea right, you're going down!' I run towards her and slashed but she blocked and pushed me back. I used my blade to shoot beams of energy at her, some hit her but she managed to dodge some of them. Then I jumped up and smashed the blade down and lightning shot from the tip of my sword towards her. She could not dodge and got shocked, she cries out in pain. I sped towards her and shot lightning rays at her, she jumped and landed behind me. She grabbed my arm and tossed me up, I back flipped and landed behind here, as she turned around I gathered as much energy as I could in my Melon Bringer and gave a forceful punch in a her stomach. Blood shot out from her mouth and she falls, clutching her stomach. About to impale her, Darce teleported in front of me and punched my head and I flew all the way to the wall of the arena.

Darce: 'Still got some fight in you after suffering injury.'

He blasted me and the wall broke, I fell outside the arena. Pain surged through my body, Darce approached as I tried my best to pull myself together.

Darce: 'This ends here, prince of BladeRealm.' A Warhammer appeared in his hand, the handle was black and the head was red. He was poised to strike down on me, when suddenly, a strong beam shoots out of nowhere and hits Darce. Zardoure, Kiera and BladeXend arrived to my aid.

Zardoure: 'Wretched revenants, you just keep coming.'

Darce: 'Oh if it isn't the great General Zardoure. You would dare approach me?'

Zardoure: 'We will see.' He stood ready for battle. Suddenly, the beautiful Elnora caught his attention. Since the moment I saw Elnora, I could not sense any evil energy, and I knew Zardoure felt the same.

Kiera and BladeXend help treat BladeRend of his injury, Tibby swoops down after he sees him injured.

Kiera: 'I told you that you needed help, look at you now. We are all here to help you, you just need to accept.' Her words told me that my characteristic of not accepting help wasn't benefitting me, I had no choice now.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3-Zardoure's Crush

Chapter 3-Zardoure's crush

Zardoure's P.O.V

We flew over CrestHearth and sensing evil energy on the loose, we landed down, and saw the prince was there, hurt. We had to help, if he didn't accept he'd die this time.

The revenant about to strike down on BladeRend didn't notice us, I fired a strong energy beam and hit him away from the boy before he could have gotten killed.

Zardoure: 'Wretched revenants, you just keep coming.'

Darce: 'Of if it isn't the great General Zardoure. You would dare approach me?'

Zardoure: 'We will see.' I stood ready for battle. Suddenly, something to the side caught my attention. It was a beautiful woman, about my age. But she had blood dripping down her chin from the mouth. She wore similar attires as the revenants but I sensed no evil within her. Her beauty has gotten me a crush on her, but I can't, she was after all a revenant or at least half a revenant.

Kiera and BladeXend have gotten the prince to safety as they pulled him aside. The fight had to go on, the man that tried to kill the prince had power which was much stronger than Rhatous. I'm not sure how I can defeat him. However, the king has special training for us after we are done with this.

I drew my powerful Pentium Sword, a silver long blade imbued with blood energy. The man lifts his hammer on his shoulder.

Darce: 'Are you sure you want to do this Zardoure?' he mocked.

Zardoure: 'Don't mock me, I fear nothing!' I clashed with him.

We locked weapons and pushed at each other, I felt his great power. We came face to face and from the slits of hits mask, he breathed out orange smoke. I stepped back and choked, out of the blue I was hit on the head. I was knocked a few blocks back, he teleported in front of me and swiped the hammer at me, but I managed to duck and hit his legs. He did not stagger but he pulled me up and fired a blast at me. I was down, just as I thought all else was lost the king arrived.

Blazerdon's P.O.V

There was evil lurking, I felt that Melympian forces were draining, I had to go over. I teleported to the scene where my little son and the loyal Zardoure was down.

Blazerdon: 'No! No more!' I shouted and energy gathered in my right hand.

Darce: 'The king?!' he said as he backed away to his ship and all his comrades follow him back. As the ship took off, a giant lightning bolt formed on my hand and I threw it at the ship. As it collided, it made a huge boom sound, the massive ship was disintegrated.

But the revenants flew off on their back up ship. It was small but enough to carry all of them away.

Blazerdon: 'Darn it, I will get you some day.'

I turned back to my injured people.

Blazerdon: 'You all alright?'

Zardoure: 'I'm fine, but your son had a bad attack.'

I walked to my son, and healed him with my magic. He was better and stood up.

BladeRend: 'Thank you Dad.'

Blazerdon: 'So who were those people? What are they up to?'

BladeRend: 'I will tell you on the way back, let's go.'

BladeRend's P.O.V

I got back on Tibby's back and we took off, back to Melympus.

BladeRend: 'They are called the Cult, the leader was the king, his name is Darce, I fought with his daughter, Elnora and I almost defeated her when Darce came in.

Zardoure: 'You mean the young woman that was wearing the revenant robes with the scimitar?'

BladeRend: 'Yes, for some reason, she looked terribly evil but the magic eye that sits on my forehead see no evil within her. Nonetheless, I had to fight her.'

Zardoure: 'She didn't look that bad did she? She was beautiful right?'

BladeRend: 'You whaa? You like her?'

Zardoure: 'Oh what! No, no way. Liking an enemy? No way man!'

He sounded too fake for me to believe him. Oh well, whether it's true or not, it's not my concern. My concern lies on getting my vengeance on that evil monstrous man. Darce huh? I will kill you Darce!

The more I thought, the more tense I was. I clenched my fist and my aura changed, then I had a soothing feeling on my hand. Kiera placed her hand on mine.

Kiera: 'Don't worry. We will find them, we will help you find them.'

At that point I realized that people were actually here for me, her to protect and help me. Unlike the mortal world, there mostly selfish and cruel people approach me, but this, this was what I needed to cleanse that thought. The thought that made me think I was alone, but now I am here, as a god, I am not alone.

We've arrived at Melympus, injuries were treated and afterwards Dad had instructions.

Blazerdon's P.O.V  
>It feels like we are not strong enough so I had to prepare the magical chamber for those who require huge deal of training.<p>

I called all the gods to the conference room.

Blazerdon: 'Now, you all think it is over, but a new enemy has arrived on the scene. You all need to do a lot of training. This new group of revenants, The Cult, their leader was about as strong as I. They can launch an attack anytime. We must be prepared, that's why.' I cut off and walked to end of the room and it opened.

Blazerdon: 'This is the magic chamber, training in here will increase your power greatly, put it to good use. Now you will be split into groups to train, elders have to use the other chamber.'

Team Blade

BladeRend, Akira, BladeXend, Kiera and Kaitlin you will follow BladeRend on his journey to find the Diamond of Melympus.

Team Kage

Kage, Saijyn, Jaslyn, Roslyn, you will try find the Cult's base and try and gather information

Team Bob

Bobcat, Rhodo, Onzius, SilverWind, Yaguara. You will train the army for an attack on the Cult.

Blazerdon: 'Now I have placed you with tasks, train for 3 days in the chamber before you go.'

The teams left to train, but team Blade stayed.

Blazerdon: 'Now listen, BladeRend your main task is to find the Diamond of Melympus in the temple of Melympus, which is far beyond melympus and put it in an anvil with the Blade of Melympus. With that, you will be able to kill Darce.'

BladeRend: 'Alright, it will be done.'

Blazerdon: 'The rest please make sure he is alright.'

With the last of the young gods leaving to train, the elders were left. Inferunt and Teala, Galaxus and Elinore, Johnna and I, lastly General Zardoure.

Blazerdon: 'We have all the time to train, until they attack, put the time to good use.'

As they leave to train, I decided that Zardoure would have a special task.

Blazerdon: 'Zardoure! Hold on.'

He turned and came back at me.

Zardoure: 'Yes king.'

Blazerdon: 'Once team Kage have returned with the location of their base, you will go in and find someone.'

Zardoure: 'Who?' his eyes lit up a little, it made me almost giggle.

Blazerdon: 'Just wait haha, now go.'

Zardoure: 'Yes my king.' And he went to train.

I already knew he likes Elnora, she seems pure, not evil but. Oh well, that is not his purpose, he will find out about his history soon.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4-Temple of Melympus

Chapter 4-Temple of Melympus

Three days passed since the attack on CrestHearth.

**BladeRend's P.O.V**

My team was getting ready to go on our journey to find the Diamond of Melympus. We made our way towards CrestHearth and sail due west, instructed by Dad, we had to find the island of finding. Weird name? But I had to find the diamond in order to kill Darce.

**Darce's P.O.V**

Arrived at the Cult's base, after the battle at CrestHearth

We knew that our base would sooner or later be found out by those Melympians so I had to tell my comrades to prepare.

Darce: 'Hear me fellow Cultists, this is going to be a great war, we need to tighten defenses, elders will start training immediately and minions will send spies to Melympus.'

When they left, I called back my only daughter, Elnora.

Darce: 'Elnora, wait.'

Elnora turns back.

Elnora: 'What is it father?'

Darce: 'Three days from now, go back to Ornous' cell and guard it well. I suspect Blazerdon knows he is held here, he will definitely get someone to free him. Now you can go.'

Elnora: 'Yes father.'

**Elnora's P.O.V**

I felt it was strange, when that General Zardoure looked at me, I felt as if I had crush on him. No I can't like an enemy, what I felt most strange was that Zardoure looked so familiar but I know we haven't met.

Three days later. I headed to Ornous' cell, I was held charge of guarding this titan. I was told he was once an ally of Melympus, he was captured by the elder revenants after the battle of the elder gods. He had the power to grow to 30-40 feet tall like some revenants. It was lunch time and I took the food for Ornous to him, what I saw utterly shocked me. He looked just like Zardoure! Who is this? His twin brother? It can't be! Zardoure was about the same age as I and this titan is over 80.

Ornous: 'Pass be the darn food woman!'

Elnora: 'Sorry sir, here.' He got annoyed as I froze for too long and he got impatient. Passing him the food, I kept looking at him. He had just about the same face as Zardoure, he still wears his gold chestplate and grey pants. His metal boots were casted with blue metal. In his eyes, had a very serious look. Almost like he was angry most of the time. His hair and face was just like Zardoure but his hair was navy and also had purple eyes.

Ornous: 'What are you looking at?!' he asks in a loud voice.

Elnora: 'Oh nothing, it's just that you look familiar.'

Ornous: 'No I don't! This is the first time we've met! Foolish half revenant human.'

How does he know about what I am? I looked at him once more and saw his mystical titan eye on his forehead opened. It was almost like the Eye of the Gods that BladeRend kid had. I looked at him once more.

Ornous: 'Why do you keep looking at me?!'

Elnora: 'That eye, you saw what I was.'

Ornous: 'It's a titan eye, stop questioning me, I don't wish to chat with you!'

Elnora: 'I am sorry sir.' I turned back

Ornous: 'You should be!'

I could sense he was annoyed so I left him to eat his meal. I still felt it weird that he looked almost the same as Zardoure, was he related to him somehow?

**BladeRend's P.O.V**

After setting sail from the harbors of CrestHearth, we went west in search of the temple of Melympus, the temple was built by my ancestors, my grandparents, they left the ultimate relic there for the one destined to claim it. The Diamond of Melympus, I had to find it in order to have my vengeance.

We were sailing on the acacia ship, finding the temple. My brothers were talking about where to go, Kiera and Kaitlin were just chatting casually, and as for me I was alone as always, just watching the sea.

Akira: 'How do we even find this temple? I mean the sea is so big and we have no specific directions.'

BladeXend: 'We follow that strong aura, don't you feel melympian aura?'

Akira: 'Maybe, But I thought it was coming from someone from Melympus?'

BladeXend: 'This aura has a more ancient feel to it, it's just like those from our grandparents.'

Akira: 'We haven't even met them!'

BladeXend: 'I mean the aura that emits from the old relics.'

Akira: 'Fine.'

Seeing my brothers argue, I realized I'm that anti-social, ever since I fell to the mortal world, my only companion was Bobcat who died already when I was 12. I wonder how he was doing.

Kaitlin: 'Do you guys feel that?'

I suddenly snapped out of my own thoughts as I felt a vibration coming our way.

Akira: 'Feel what?'

BladeXend: 'You're so foolish. There's something coming.'

I hopped off the mast and glided down onto the deck.

BladeRend: 'I feel it.'

BladeXend: 'Oh totally forgotten about you, given your silence, I bet you could remain unharmed up there.'

BladeRend: 'Well yes, but…'

I was cut off as a huge serpent bursts out from the sea, there was an evil figure riding it. He was wearing clothes similar to those Cultists. He wielded a spear, it was diamond tipped. The serpent roared and prepared itself for battle.

We got out our weapons, Night's Edge, Excalibur, Staff of Melympus and Shooting star. Akira no longer uses a weapon but he powers up and his magic powers grew. I didn't use the Blade of Melympus as I was saving it for some reason. Kiera was a master archer and wielded a powerful magic bow, Shooting star and it shot magic arrows it was magenta and glowed.

**BladeXend's P.O.V**

We started feeling vibrations, there was impending danger and I knew a fight was coming.

Kaitlin: 'Do you guys feel that?'

Akira: 'Feel what?' he asks foolishly, he hasn't picked up the vibration sensing technique.

BladeXend: 'You're so foolish. There's something coming.'

BladeRend glided down in front of us.

BladeRend: 'I feel it.'

BladeXend: 'Oh totally forgotten about you, given your silence, I bet you could remain unharmed up there.'

BladeRend: 'Well yes, but...'

Suddenly a huge sea serpent bursts out from the sea. Someone was riding it, a cultist? He wore the same outfit he had to be. In his hand was a diamond spear, we got our weapons ready to fight. The training in the magic chamber has brought my powers up a lot and it was time to put it to a test.

The serpent lunged at us, we evaded and Kaitlin, Kiera and Akira shot at the serpent. BladeRend and I slashed our blades at it, but it had extremely tough scaly skin. None of the slashes penetrated it. The rider shot bolts of energy at the rangers, but Akira steps in and deflects the bolts away. Without a weapon, his powers decreased slightly.

BladeRend reached out his Melon Bringer and pulled down the rider onto the ship and I charged at him, we locked weapons. BladeRend jumped onto the serpent and stabbed it a couple times, blood spilled into the Arkeon sea. The serpent tried to shake off BladeRend but he hang on.

**BladeRend's P.O.V**

I jumped onto the serpent and stabbed into it forcefully, this time it bled into the Arkeon Sea. It let out a cry of pain and it tried to shake me off. I was hanging on to it as I stabbed my blade deep in its flesh and gripped tightly.

BladeXend continued fighting the rider as Akira, Kiera and Kaitlin was firing projectiles constantly at the serpent, weakening it. It went down a centimeter every shot they made. Till finally the serpent was now resting on the deck, I tried to impale its forehead but it felt tougher at that part. It breathed icy energy at me and I was knocked back. Akira came forth and blasted it with his remaining magic, losing his weapon caused his magic power to decrease a lot.

The serpent, now stunned, I seized the opportunity and pulled out the Blade of Melympus while I stowed Night's Edge. I sped towards the serpent and impaled it hard on its head. It screamed in pain and I grabbed its huge head and lifted it over the deck and threw it into the waters. BladeXend was about to finish off the rider. The rangers now targeted the rider who lost his mount at my hands. He struggled to defend himself. Finally, he lost his guard and BladeXend sliced him in half, chopped it into pieces and let out his strongest light blast. It decimated him.

With the foe out of our way, we continued the quest to find the temple. We felt it was closer, in the distance, the fog reveals some of what was ahead of the ship. As we went closer, there was an island, hovering three blocks above the sea level, sat on top of it was what we sought. The Temple of Melympus.

BladeXend: 'There! We have found the temple.'

Akira: 'Yeah that's right thank me!' he exclaims like a goof.

BladeXend: 'You didn't do shit!'

Akira: 'So?'

BladeXend face palmed and walked into the cabin.

Akira: 'Haha! I can't believe I'm still so silly.'

Akira was always a funny guy, he still was powerful and focused, unlike Kage who was arrogant and cared about mostly his own well-being, I will fight him one day.

We dropped the anchor just outside the temple. We had enough energy to fly over to the island.

We landed on the island, we were staring at the face of the gate to the temple. It was made of mostly red sandstone. What secrets lies within the temple before us, we did not know, we were about to find out for ourselves.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5-Deadly Gorgonite Challenge

**BladeRend's P.O.V**

We pushed open the gates revealing a long hallway, at the end was a carving on the wall, we approached it to see what it was. Nearing it, we saw before us a gorgon's face, it had its mouth wide open.

Kiera: 'What are we supposed to do?' she looks around for clues.

I went forth, about to touch the carving, its eyes suddenly flashed orange-red, I pulled my hand back in fright. It actually gave me a fright, we backed down a bit. Suddenly words came out of the mouth of the gorgon.

'This is the first stage of the temple, your task is to break down the wall and behind, you will find Euryale the gorgon and only one of you must slay her to claim a weapon.'

Kaitlin: 'Akira doesn't have a weapon let him try and slay the gorgon.'

Akira: 'What me!? Oh sure I can do it.'

BladeXend: 'Let's break down this wall first.'

My team started attacking the wall, blasting it with all their might. I was still thinking, in a daze I left them to break the wall while I was stoning.

Back at Melympus...

Team Kage has returned with the coordinates of the Cultists' base.

Zardoure's P.O.V

The king called upon my service as Kage's team returns, I have now on my plate a task to find someone, who? I was about to find out.

I arrived at the throne room where Kage's team and the king were discussing.

Blazerdon: 'So Zardoure, you're here. Now you need to infiltrate the base and find someone. Kage and the rest please leave.'

Kage: 'Not even thanks, good enough humph.' He stomps off arrogantly. I never liked that guy.

Blazerdon: 'Now Zardoure, are you aware of your history?'

Zardoure: 'Well no, I remember only I was born in the middle of nowhere and you found me and trained me. I never thought of who I was.'

Blazerdon: 'Now it's time you found out.'

The king's finger lit up and he touches my forehead and my vision plunges into a scene where a war took place.

I saw a few revenants battling two men, they looked almost like me. The only difference was the armor and hair color. They sliced and diced at the revenants with their weapons.

Ornous: 'Keep fighting Isadoure!'

Isadoure: 'I'm trying but there are too many.'

Waves of revenants bombard the two warriors. They were getting outnumbered, given their powers they still could not hold out. Then, one of the warriors slam his axe down and the minions fly off. Suddenly, a strong beam shot from nowhere and impales the warrior with the sword. Blood from his heart flushes out.

'Arrggghhh!' he cries out in pain.

Falling to the ground, the other warrior came to his aid.

Ornous: 'No! Isadoure! You can't die now.'

Isadoure: 'No I won't make it, you must find Zardoure and take care of him for me.'

With his last breath he shot out a magical egg that flew into the sky.

Ornous: 'Isadoure!' Tears streamed down the warrior's face.

Archipedeus: 'Haha, poor Ornous, your son Isadoure is dead. Now you're dead!'

Ornous: 'No! You're going down!'

The elder revenant that defeated Isadoure then summons magic chains and binds Ornous' arms.

Archipedeus: 'Now I will make you suffer, unless you vow to tell your grandson that you killed your son!'

Ornous was trapped, with no way out he had no choice.

Ornous: 'Yes…'

My vision returns back to Melympus.

Zardoure: 'My father, grandpa killed him? But why?'

Blazerdon: 'You must find Ornous, he will be great help to us. Also find out more about your past.'

Zardoure: 'Yes king.'

I set off to find my grandpa. Did he really kill my dad? But why? He couldn't have done it purposely, he had to have his reasons. I will find out myself.

Walking out of the grand door of the castle, I flew off, following the coordinates provided by Kage. It's time I knew my past.


	6. Chapter 6-Battle with Eurayle the Gorgon

Chapter 6-Battle with Euryale the Gorgon

BladeRend's P.O.V

I stared blankly at my buddies blasting the wall that held us back. I was still in a daze, still thinking…

Akira: 'Help us Bladey!'

I snapped out and went forth, the wall was cracking. I pointed at the wall and shot out from my finger was a chain lightning that went straight through the wall and shattered it.

BlazdeXend: 'Oh wow, you always impress us.'

Kaitlin: 'Good job!'

I always hated to show off or brag so I kept quiet and just continued. We walked through the passageway to a room. It was dilapidated and suddenly the wall to the side breaks and appeared in front of us was Euryale. It was a giant gorgon queen and lets out a thunderous roar. We backed down to let Akira slay the gorgon himself.

**Akira's P.O.V**

This is my chance to get a weapon, I had to seize it. I powered up all I could before the gorgon Euryale came straight for me. I dodged and blasted her in the face and she was knocked back. She climbed up the pillar that held up the ceiling to the side and began firing a ray at me. I instinctively dodged as I knew I was going to get petrified. Running to the side, I hid behind another pillar, and as she came down, I sprang out and blasted her back. She staggers again before she darted at me and bounded me, I was trapped in her grasp.

I tried to struggle but every second of me struggling, I felt she was tightening her grip on me. My buddies watched me in horror but could not help, as they will make me fail the challenge. I struggled enough to get my arms out of her grip and with force, I smashed down on her body and a tornado formed that damaged her, releasing her grip. I fell to the ground, clutching my chest. I mustered enough power to gather energy to my hands. White lightning bolts formed on my hands and I aimed at the heart of the gorgon queen and blasted through her heart, blood spilled all over the room.

It was over. I defeated the gorgon. I magically glowing object levitated from its corpse and we went forth to check it out.

Kaitlin: 'You done! That should be your weapon.'

I went to it to claim it. It was a pole blade, it was made of a strange brown metal, and there was red patterns on it. I grabbed it from the air, making it mine. I could feel its incredible strength that dwelled within it, my powers were lifted greatly.

Akira: 'Finally, I got a weapon, I can feel great powers in it.'

BladeXend: 'Now you can show off.'

Akira: 'Yes that's right! Look at how awesome I am!'

BladeXend facepalmed again.

I unsummoned the weapon, we went through the opening that Euryale made when she broke in.

**Zardoure's P.O.V**

I flew through the magenta skies of the BladeRealm and soon came in sight was a floating island, there was a dark citadel sitting on top of it. It emitted evil revenant aura, I had found the location. I flew to the side, near the entrance, there were guards on patrol and I could not get pass those, they would sound the alarm. I had an idea, since there were only two guards. I shot out from my finger, two silent beams that assassinated them, I slowly sneaked in.

Advancing forward, I could sense an aura of an old warrior, could it be grandpa? I also sensed the energy of Elnora. Why did they feel so close together? I had to find out.

Arriving at the entrance of the prison, I could feel their energy closer. I knew they had to be inside, but it was blocked by guards. I used my invisible spell and hid myself from line of sight. Sneaking past them, one of the guards notices something.

'Hey do you feel something?'

'What do you mean something?'

I was stunned for a moment then I quickly went behind them and impaled them through the heart. Two other guards were asleep, making it easy to stab them in the chest with Pentium sword. I opened the trapdoor, and descended. To my surprise a loud voice echoed through the hallway.

'Hey you there what are you doing!' the group of guards charged at me, I blasted them with a single palm. They instantly collapse upon impact.

Elnora: 'What's going on?!'

I quickly ran forward round the corner and saw Elnora guarding a cell. Inside sat the warrior from the vision! He looked almost like me!

Ornous: 'Zardoure!'

Zardoure: 'Grandpa?'

Elnora stared at both of us awkwardly.

Elnora: 'Why are you here Zardoure?'

Zardoure: 'I was tasked by the king to save my grandpa. Why do you not attack?'

Elnora: 'Oh it's just that…' she was cut off.

Ornous: 'Zardoure, I assume you know what I have done but you need to get me out, do not fall into her trap!'

Zardoure: 'I will grandpa, but she isn't evil.'

Ornous: 'What?!'

Elnora: 'How did you know that?' she looked at me in surprise.

Zardoure: 'I sense no evil aura emit from you.'

She looked at me with her hand at her mouth for seconds before she guided us out.

Elnora: 'Now I know I can trust you, you must leave quickly.'

Zardoure: 'Why do you aid us?'

Elnora: 'I don't wish to follow my Dad's footsteps. Hurry, I will show you a quick way.'

I blasted Ornous' cell open and he came out, he walks over to the rack and retrieves his ice blue axe and follows us while he places it on his back. We were led to a dead end and Elnora pointed at it and the wall swung open. A hovercraft appeared!

Elnora: 'Hurry get on it.'

We hopped on. She waved at us goodbye.

Elnora: 'We will meet soon.'

The hovercraft took off and Grandpa and I started to talk about the past…

Zardoure: 'Did you really kill dad?'

Ornous: '…I wanted to strike the elder revenant, he was pushes in front of me. Sorry child.'

Zardoure: 'I am no longer a child grandpa. It will be fine, you didn't kill Dad, Archipedeus did.' I assured him while I still felt he was lying.

Ornous: 'He lives, we can still get our revenge. Can you really bring yourself to trust that woman?'

Zardoure: 'I trust you didn't kill dad, now you should trust that I can feel no evil from her.'

Ornous: 'Suit yourself, I won't.' I could see how much he beared a grudge against the revenants, it's like they killed his family.

Zardoure: 'Well you see I kinda like that woman.'

He looks at me with disbelief.

Zardoure: 'Tell no one!' I don't even know why it came out from my mouth but it was too late.

Ornous: 'Haha, sure I will grant my last kin a wish. But why?'

Zardoure: 'Ever since I saw her for the first time, I had a crush…'

Ornous: 'I hope you don't regret it hehe.'

Seeing grandpa smile made me feel better, at first I always thought he was a person who was angry all time, it feels like he has a kind heart though, I knew I could trust him a lot.

BladeRend's P.O.V

We advanced through the passage way to a new room, it was dark and dimly lit. At the end was a coffin…

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7-Elder General Ornous

Chapter 7-Elder General Ornous

**BladeRend's P.O.V**

It was a very creepy room, the theme was like a vampire's room. Why would there be such an eerie place in a temple like this?

Akira was loitering around the side as he was rummaging through the rubble. I wanted to go forward and open the coffin but Kiera held my hand and shook her head lightly.

Akira had found something, it was a scary looking mask and he puts it on, it had no purpose but he sneaked behind Kiera and Kaitlin. I was looking over their shoulders and seeing me looking over them and they turned around, upon seeing the masked Akira. They both let out a loud scream.

Akira: 'Haha! Troll!'

Kiera: 'You fool, you almost gave me a heart attack!'

While they argued I saw BladeXend looking at the coffin slowly opening!

BladeXend: 'Your trick screwed us all man.'

They turned around and as they saw the coffin opening, they paled and took steps back. After the coffin had fully opened, arose from inside was a Dracula, it stared at us and bared fangs! My End gem glowed yellow, fear color for me.

BladeRend: 'Oh gosh.'

The door behind us slammed shut. We had to prepare for battle. Suddenly the Dracula waved its hand and the candles that illuminated the room extinguished. We couldn't see shit! Then I felt an arm over my shoulder.

BladeRend: 'Stop it Akira!'

Akira: 'I ain't doing shit!'

BladeRend: 'Your voice is coming from behind me, get your hand off.'

Akira: 'Say what? My hands are busy gripping tightly on my pole blade!'

BladeXend summoned a strong light that lit up the room, as I turned around, staring at me was the Dracula…

BladeXend: 'Look out!' he unsheathed his sword and pierces the Dracula's head. As he removes it, the Dracula went past me and went for BladeXend. He held up his sword and prepared for fight. Blood trickled down the face of the Dracula irked me. BladeXend lunged at the Dracula but he blocks it and punches BladeXend in the face. I jumped on the 7' Dracula and he grabbed me and threw me to the end of the room.

Akira, using his new weapon, he fired beams of powerful energy at the Dracula. It turned around and faced him. It came right at him, he jumped over him and slashed its back. The blood that spewed out looked like it was nothing to him. The Dracula turns and grabs Akira and was about to bite on him, when an arrow shot at him from behind.

Kiera began firing magic arrows at him, I affected him little while he approaches the girls. Kaitlin blasts him with magic and manages to hold him back more. He was going a lot slower. BladeXend impales him from behind, thinking he did it, but the Dracula flings behind and knocks him to the wall and charged at him. I used my Melon bringer to grab him. He turned at me and blazing beams shot from its eyes, I flew back to the wall. Kiera then shoots an arrow right at its heart. He came back for her and before he reaches her, Kaitlin stood in front of her and using her staff, hammers the arrow deeper down.

He was subdued, he vanished into dust.

Kaitlin: 'It's over.'

BladeXend: 'Wow that was great.'

Kaitlin smiles when Akira jumps in.

Akira: 'Yes thank you thank you!'

BladeXend: 'Would you shut up?'

Akira: 'Why would I? I just saved you all!'

BladeXend: 'No you didn't!'

Akira: 'Yes I did!'

BladeXend: 'Oh don't even start with me!' he turns away.'

Kaitlin was giggling.

BladeRend: 'Now what?'

Kaitlin: 'Check for secret entrances.'

Akira: 'No need to search! I Akira am here to save the day!' He lifts is pole blade up and a tornado was summoned and destroyed all the furniture around. The coffin flew off and a hole was revealed, it had a ladder leading down.

Akira: 'Told you all so! Now thank me!'

BladeXend: 'You fool! Just shut up no one wants to thank you!'

Akira: 'They should!'

BladeXend: 'Why? Because you just found the next room? I could do that too!'

Akira: 'That's not the reason at all!'

BladeXend: 'Then?!'

Akira: 'Because, I am Akira!' he exclaims like a goof again.'

BladeXend: 'Why you! I have nothing to say.'

The girls were laughing while I just watched them, you never know what comes out of that goof's mouth. At least he isn't looking down on others.

**Zardoure's P.O.V**

We had arrived back at Melympus. We hopped off the hovercraft and went straight to see the king. The elders were at his throne room. As he saw Ornous, he was surprised.

Blazerdon: 'Ornous!'

Ornous: 'The king!' he goes on his knees.

Blazerdon: 'No need for that Ornous, please get up.'

He got up and faced the king.

Ornous: 'I am now at your service my king.'

Blazerdon: 'Alright, you've been through a lot, look at you, your armor is all tarnished. Let's get you a new set. Zardoure bring him to his room.'

Zardoure: 'Yes king.'

A portal lit up and above it wrote 'Ornous' we entered. He was given a throne as well since he has been aiding BladeGoure before. He went to take a bath and I grabbed his new attire. New Gold chestplate, it was covered with half robes, there was a robe kilt as well. The robes were navy with golden trim. He emerged with his new outfit to the throne room.

Blazerdon: 'You look splendid!'

Ornous: 'Thank you king.'

The elders look at him, he sense his great power and rich history. I as his grandson had to feel some pride but I'd rather not.

Ornous: 'Do you have any tasks assigned for me?'

Blazerdon: 'No no, you only just came back, I wouldn't bear to trouble you right away.'

Ornous: 'But my so…' he took a step forward and stopped.

The king stared at him for seconds before he continued.

Blazerdon: 'Alright, I will grant you a wish, just get some rest first ok? But now you are the elder general, as the top general's grandfather, it is only fitting that I entrust this title to you.'

Ornous: 'Yes, thank you king.' He kneels down.

Blazerdon: 'Alright, now you can go get some rest.'

Grandpa nods and heads back to his portal. So I followed him so we could catch up a bit. We walked along the blue and purple carpet and to the balcony at the back of the room.

Ornous: 'So what's the current situation?'

Zardoure: 'Darce is conspiring against us, BladeRend's team has went to get the Diamond of Melympus, Bobcat's team has went to train the army, Kage's team are slacking after finding the base of the Cult.'

Ornous: 'I see the Melon God has returned. Bobcat has arrived as well. Kage, still arrogant as always.'

Zardoure: 'I couldn't care less, now we only wait for BladeRend's return, tomorrow we can start training in the magic chamber, training there would greatly increase our power.'

Ornous: 'You can go if you must, I'm too old, if I'm not wrong then I'm already 82.'

Zardoure: 'No grandpa, you can still fight, there will be a war coming in our way and the king wanted you to be part of it.'

Ornous: 'Tell him my I'm way past my prime, I won't be much help.'

Zardoure: 'No grandpa, you're the last titan. You can do it.' I tried to encourage him.

Ornous: 'Hmm, I will think about it.'

Came flying at us was a bird, attached to its talon was a note.

Zardoure: 'What the? A messenger bird?'

I took the note off its talon and it flew on Grandpa's shoulder. The note read:

'Zardoure, it's Elnora, I just wanted to tell you that I love you. Since the moment I saw you, I fell for you. I hope one day we can get together. I never wanted to be an evil-doer like my father, I never felt like he loved me, I will one day leave the Cult and join Melympus.

-Elnora'

Ornous: 'She feels the same for you? How surprising who would knew she would also love you.'

Zardoure: 'Wow, just wow.'

Ornous: 'Haha, my grandson is getting a girlfriend so soon?'

Zardoure: 'C'mon grandpa, I'm already a man.'

Ornous: 'Very well, let's see where your love brings you.'

Wow I couldn't believe it! She loves me! This will be great she will come to Melympus one day? Unbelievable! Hopefully she isn't acting and spying on us.

**BladeRend's P.O.V**

Descending down the ladder, we were now walking through the sewers, yuck! The stench was horrendous, it was infested with rats. I couldn't tolerate the smell much.

Akira: 'Argh that stench.'

BladeXend: 'Let's allow Mr Awesome Akira to get rid of it!'

Akira: 'Oh sure! So long as I'm in an awesome place.'

BladeXend: 'Idiot.'

My brothers seem to bicker a lot, being one of them I need to be used to that. At least I won't be caught doing the same things, arguing like goofs. Even the ladies aren't even going to bother with that. We reached the corner, as we turned, iron bars fell from the ceiling and blocked our path.

BladeRend: 'We need to break it.'

Akira: 'Allow me!' the clown decides to be the first.

He summoned his new weapon, and started to slash at the bars. With every hit, the bars regenerated by themselves.

Akira: 'What the? Are the metal bars living?'

Kaitlin: 'We will have to destroy them completely.'

We brought out our weapons and started attacking the bars. This time BladeXend didn't even bother starting an argument with Akira, smart choice bro. Well it's time to take the wall of iron.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8-Shrine of the Ancestors

Chapter 8-Shrine of the Ancestors

**BladeRend's P.O.V**

We smashed and blasted at the bars but they just regenerate.

BladeXend: 'Alright guys stop. We need to focus on one attack to destroy it completely.'

We stop and took steps back, charged up and prepared to blast the bars.

BladeXend: 'Ok 3, 2, 1… Fire!'

We shot beams galore, it tore open the bars, we charged past them before more came back.

Akira: 'Look at that! The powerful BladeXend has got us past that level.'

BladeXend: 'I got no time for you.' He walks ahead.

Akira: 'Now that I'm praising you, you don't want it as well? Fine fine.'

Walking through the sewers, we finally got to a magical looking flight of stairs that lead back up. Going up the stairs, we were then surrounded with magic aura. Reaching the top of the stairs, we were in a room with a platform in the middle with a pedestal with a book on it at the end. We went to the platform and there were words on it saying.

'Shrine of the ancestors.'

Kiera: 'Ancestors?'

Kaitlin: 'Maybe it's referring to the ones who built this temple.'

They were still looking around the room when I went towards the book, I realized that the pedestal also had an eye carving on it. It looks almost like my Eye of the Gods except it had an actual eye ball in the middle. I left it as it is for now and went ahead to read the book on top of the pedestal. It read:

'The shrine of the ancestors, dedicated to the ones that built this temple just before the war that led to their death. The Elder Gods of the BladeRealm, founders of Melympus, they fought bravely against the Elder Revenant's army, however, wiping out their minions didn't end the war. The Elder Revenant Archipedeus, finished them off. With their last breath, in hopes they would be avenged by their successor one day, they released the Diamond of Melympus, it made its way to this temple, the hero would come to claim it and avenge them.'

BladeRend: 'The diamond is close.'

As my team turned to me, they saw me at the book. They came forth to read it.

BladeXend: 'I see, well it sounds like its close.'

Kiera: 'Well I guess the hero would be you BladeRend.' She held my hand.

BladeRend: 'I guess.'

I kept looking at the eye carving on the pedestal, thinking the shrine had something to do with it.

BladeRend: 'Guys, step back for a second.'

Placing two fingers on my forehead and releasing them, the Eye of the Gods was summoned and I aimed it at the eye. Its rays fired at the eye carving and it lit up! The carving started to emit blue energy and it shot towards the platform. We immediately turned and saw a cloud of smoke forming above it.

Akira and Kaitlin advanced but we stayed back just in case. Suddenly, two familiar ethereal forms appears on it, where have I seen them before? Oh I seen them in photos that Dad showed me before. They were Grandpa BladeGoure and Grandma Juline! They looked like powerful warriors yet they looked so young.

Akira: 'Ghost!' he foolishly runs behind BladeXend.

BladeXend: 'You idiot that's grandpa and grandma!'

Akira: 'Oh really? Oh hi there!'

BladeGoure: 'My grandchildren you are all here, so it is true, one day a successor will avenge us!'

Kaitlin: 'Who is that you speak of?'

Juline: 'That would be the Melon God.' She points at me.

BladeRend: 'Me?'

Juline: 'Yes, you will be the one, since you seek the Diamond of Melympus, you must be the one destined to avenge us.'

BladeRend: 'I see, I will do it then.'

BladeGoure: 'Besides sending away the diamond, we also stowed some powers. We shall now bestow them on you.'

Suddenly my grandparents fired beams of energy at us through their hands, I could feel strong powers being transferred to me. A strong surge of power ran through my body, I could feel myself becoming stronger by the second as they gave us more power. When they stopped, we were all looking down at our hands, realizing how much power we have attained.

BladeGoure: 'That is all children, now go forth to complete your quest.' They disappear into clouds.

BladeRend: 'We have been given great powers, we must use them well.'

To the left, a magic gate opens and we advance to the next level. We advanced to the next room.

Reaching the other side, we saw before us five statues. They were statues of satyrs, they wielded spears, as we went forward, they started to shake and soon they broke out of their stone form and came to life. They growled at us and prepared to battle. We instinctively drew our weapons and prepared for the fight. We charged at the satyrs, clashing weapons with them.

I drew my Blade of Melympus, now motivated to use it more. I locked blades with the satyr I fought with, he struggled hard as he was no match for my god sword. I blasted it with a beam from my blade and it was sent flying to the wall, I threw a lightning bolt at it but it was blocked. I charged at it, about to stab it when it shot a magic bolt at me, I quickly dodged it and smashed the ground, a shockwave was sent to the satyr as it was weakened. I seized the moment and stabbed it, I jumped as I tore the blade out and struck back down on it. It was cut in half, blood exploded all over me and I shook it off, all done!

**BladeXend's P.O.V**

Drawing my sword, I charged the satyr then came at me. We clashed weapons for near minutes then I blasted a ball of light at it, it fell to the ground. I almost stabbed it when it blocked my sword from crashing on its face. I let out another blast from my free left hand and its spear broke, I quickly stabbed my blade on its face. Its head was now halved, blood spilled from it and onto the stone brick floor. Let's see how Akira faired against me!

**Akira's P.O.V**

My new pole blade appeared in my hand, I battled with the satyr until it became tired. I was too! I sure BladeXend would be! Oh wait no he is already done? Darn it I can't lose! I swung my weapon all over it, when I stopped, it was covered with cuts and slashes. To finish it, I summoned my wind magic to silence the beast, a tornado appeared and it lifted him high up. I waved my hand and an air cutter flew at it and sliced its head off. Blood rained from its headless body as it came crashing down to the cold stone floor. I'm done. Phew.

**Kiera's P.O.V**

Satyrs? Time for a battle, I took out my magic bow, I began firing arrows at it. It managed to block with its thin spear. How did it do that? You can barely block projectiles with that thing! It charged towards me and I blocked its hit with my bow, I kicked it in the chest away and drew my enchanted longsword and sent a wave of energy at it, it dropped its weapon. I switched back to my bow and shot a powerful magic arrow to the heart, it fell. Bloody dripped down its body and life drained from it. I was done.

**Kaitlin's P.O.V**

The satyr tried to hit me a couple times but I blocked it with my staff, my left free hand was behind my back and every shot it was blocked. It blasted me from its eyes a magic wave but I deflected it away. It ran towards me but I pointed my staff at it and came out was a huge blast that impaled it, it went through it. It left a bleeding hole on its body, it dropped dead onto the ground.

Kaitlin: 'We are done here.'

Akira: 'Now how did BladeXend defeat his satyr faster than I?'

BladeXend: 'Stop asking me.'

Kaitlin: 'Alright don't start lets go.'

We saw the iron door at the end of the room fling open as the last satyr I killed died. What would be the next challenge?

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9-Baroness Elnora,Baron Zardoure

Chapter 9-Baroness Elnora, Baron Zardoure

**BladeRend's P.O.V**

We entered the next room, there was a water elevator we had to ascend, looks like the turning point of the temple. We ascended one by one, I went first and saw through my Eye of the Gods then path upwards as the water made it hard for me to open my normal eyes. As we reached the top, a shade of purple filled out eyes as the next room was made of dark obsidian.

At the end was a giant iron door. It looks like it had to be forced open as there were no switches whatsoever.

BladeXend: 'We gotta force it open. BladeRend, Kiera and Kaitlin on one side, Akira and I will go to the other.'

Akira: 'You know what, I'm joining Bladey.' He was about to go to my side.

BladeXend: 'No you don't, I can't be the only one on this side!' he pulls him back.

We gathered energy and started pulling the doors apart.

At the citadel of the Cult, Darce was lecturing his people…

**Elnora's P.O.V**

I could hear my father scolding the guards.

Darce: 'Incompetent fools! You actually let that filthy Zardoure in?!'

Guard: 'We didn't see him sire, he was using an invisible spell.'

Darce: 'Bunch of weaklings, forget that. Elnora!'

I reluctantly walked into his throne room, with my head down.

Darce: 'Any reason why Ornous got away?'

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I kept quiet for a moment before he stomped down and went towards me. He held my chin and pulled my head up, I was now facing his masked face.

Elnora: 'He was too strong…'

Darce: 'He was held in the magic lock cell, he could not use magic nor could he break out!'

Elnora: 'I…'

Darce: 'Hmph, you will be locked in your room for the next five months.' He turns away.

Then my mom arrives.

Delaine: 'Darce, why are you so cruel to our daughter?!'

Darce: 'She let Ornous get away!'

Delaine: 'I trust she didn't do it on purpose.'

Darce: 'Purpose?! She said he was too strong, but he was locked in the magic lock cell!

Delaine: 'Even if she did let him go, she has her reasons.'

Darce: 'What reasons let her speak!' he shouts

I was still afraid of severe punishment, so I kept my head down and kept quiet.

Delaine: 'Fine she did let him go, but why must you be so cruel?!'

Darce: 'Cruel? Did you know what Ornous did to my dad? He butchered my mother!'

Delaine: 'I am talking about our daughter right now!'

Darce: 'Why you! Forget it, punish her yourself.' He stomps away.

My mom walks towards me.

Delaine: 'Don't be afraid, I won't be cruel to my own daughter.'

I felt less frightened with my mom around, she always made me feel better.

Delaine: 'Now what really happened?'

Elnora: 'Sorry mom, I can't tell you…'

Delaine: 'Why not dear?'

Elnora: 'No…I… I just can't.' I took off running to my room. I locked the door behind me, making sure no one disturbs me.

Delaine: 'I guess she has to be locked up for five months. Who knows what else Darce will do?'

I stared outside the window and thought to myself.

'I had to get to Melympus, I want to see Zardoure.'

I summoned a hovercraft to my service. I quickly rummaged through my wardrobe to find my leather bag pack and grabbed my important belongings like weapons. I packed them into the bag and jumped through the window to get to the hovercraft. I made sure no one was around or looking before I took off towards Melympus. I hope they won't see me as an enemy.

Flying for near half an hour, Melympus came into sight and I landed down. When the guards noticed me, they got poised to strike me.

Guard: 'Who are you? Why are you here?'

Elnora: 'Look I mean no harm, I only wish to see General Zardoure.'

Guard: 'Everyone can't just meet the great general whenever they want!'

Zardoure: 'No, you there, step back.'

Guard: 'Oh general.'

I saw Zardoure and Ornous walking down the stairs to greet me.

Zardoure: 'Elnora, I saw your message. I understand. But is that why you are here?'

Elnora: 'My dad wanted to punish me for letting Lord Ornous out, so I gave up on the Cult, I am joining Melympus.'

Zardoure: 'Alright, we will go see the king then.'

I felt happy, I get to be with Zardoure, I can finally leave the Cult and join Melympus! Wonderful! We walked up the flight of stairs that led to the throne room.

Blazerdon looked at me, puzzled and stood up.

Blazerdon: 'Is that the Cultist, Elnora?'

Zardoure: 'Like I said, she's no evil being, she gave up on the Cult and wants to join us. Would you let her?'

Blazerdon: 'Why would I? How can I trust this cultist?'

I went down on my knees.

Elnora: 'Please king, I left the citadel just to come here, I have nowhere else to go! Also I want to be with Zardoure.'

Blazerdon: 'Ah I see.'

Zardoure: 'It is true king, I do love her too.'

I looked up at him, I saw how much I could trust this guy.

Blazerdon: 'Alright then, but should you betray us and go back to the Cult, I will kill you myself!'

Elnora: 'I understand king.'

Blazerdon: 'Very well, please rise.'

I rose back to my feet.

Blazerdon: 'Now I present to you, Zardoure and Elnora, Baron and Baroness respectively.'

This was awesome! I got a rank and now with Zardoure? My plan was perfect!

We were presented new outfits. Zardoure was given a new set of armor, stronger and looks a lot better. It was violet with golden trim, a new cyan cape with the Melympian sign. For me, I was presented new robes, black half top with golden trim, a black kilt with golden trim and I also wore a new white shorts. A new light-cyan leather belt wrapped around my waist. I attached my sheathed scimitar onto it. My new boots were still black but shinier, my old gloves were replaced by golden and black fingerless gloves. I really liked the new outfit, these Melympians were nice people!

I was led to my new throne room, my own throne room?! It keeps getting better. I walked along the magenta and red carpet towards my golden throne. The throne seems smaller than Zardoure's, probably because I only just came. Now that I am on Melympus, I would need to attack the ones that I once called family, I don't even know if I can bring myself to do that. Since I was so free, I followed Zardoure and Ornous into the magic chamber to train…

**BladeRend's P.O.V**

We pulled the iron door with all our might, but to no avail. It wouldn't budge one bit.

BladeRend: 'I got an idea! Akira step out for a minute, don't worry two people is enough on one side.'

Akira steps away from his side of the door.

Akira: 'What now?'

BladeRend: 'Now once we start pulling, you use your wind magic to try and push it open.'

Akira: 'Well I will try.'

We started pulling again, as we began, Akira casted his wind magic at the door. We could feel it was working.

Kiera: 'It's working Akira keep going!'

Akira: 'Trying!' He said as he panted.

When we opened enough for one of us to go through…

BladeRend: 'Akira go in first hurry.'

Akira: 'Alright!'

When he almost reached the opening…

'BOOOM!'

Suddenly the door was smashed opened! We flew all the way to the back wall. I landed before the wall and skidded before my head hit the wall.

BladeRend: 'Argh.' I whined in pain.

Akira, Kaitlin and BladeXend were flung against the wall and hit their backs hard on it. Kiera hit her arm on the wall when she slid. Emerged from the room was an 8' EnderCyclops, it wielded at big spiked wooden club and wore leather armor. I tried to get up but fell back down, I was feeling dizzy from the hit on my head. I felt like the back of my head was moist so I touched it and looked at my hand, realizing it was bleeding. Kiera's right arm was bleeding and dripped down her arm and onto the floor.

The EnderCyclops was charging at us, we were all injured, Akira, BladeXend and Kaitlin were moaning and coughing blood. I have to take the risk and save my buddies. I immediately whipped out my Blade of Melympus and defended them as the Cyclops and I locked weapons. Kiera was using her heal mark to heal the others.

**Kiera's P.O.V**

The door suddenly explodes and we flew all the way to the back, I had hit my right arm on the wall and it bled pretty badly. An EnderCyclops attacked, wearing leather armor and wielded a spiked wooden club, it charged right at us. BladeRend ran right at it and blocked its attack with his new blade. I dragged myself to the others and healed them all while I healed myself. BladeRend had blood dripping down the back of his head onto his back. I quickly healed the others and tried to heal him. The others tried to get up but was still feeling the pain from the attack, they were coughing blood and struggling to get on their feet. BladeRend was losing strength and the Cyclops was getting the upper hand. BladeXend pulled out his Excalibur and dragged himself to the Cyclops to help his brother.

Akira and Kaitlin tried to get to their feet but fell.

Kiera: 'You all okay?'

I tried to help them up but they were losing consciousness.

**BladeXend's P.O.V**

I dragged myself and unsheathed Excalibur, I went forward to help BladeRend defend against the EnderCyclops, however, BladeRend was losing strength and was fading. Blood trickling down his back from the hit. Then, I was left to defend the others as BladeRend lost consciousness and fell to the floor. I pushed him with all my might, but I felt my energy fading as well.

Kiera from behind started firing arrows at the beast, it didn't affect him much. Suddenly, a sound of thunder startles me as BladeRend's body was engulfed with green energy and his eyes glowed green. An invisible force lifts him back onto his feet and he started slashing around violently, the Cyclops was getting a lot of slashes and cuts from the sudden attack. We watched him go all out as he continuously attacked the Cyclops.

**BladeRend's P.O.V**

The Rage of Melympus fills my body all of a sudden as I sprang back to my feet and slashed wildly at the Cyclops. It was working quite well, it got damaged badly but I felt I was running out of energy. Soon, I collapsed, thinking there would be no one else to battle the monster. I caught a glance of the rest getting to their feet and defending me. I was pulled my Kiera to the corner. After that, I passed out.

When I regained consciousness, the Cyclops was already dead, its carcass filled with cuts. The rest were all around me.

Kiera: 'He is awake!'

BladeXend: 'You alright now bro?'

BladeRend: 'I'm better I guess.'

I touched the back of my head and there was big plaster patching my injury.

Kaitlin: 'Ok so we can continue now?'

BladeRend: 'Yeah let's go.'

I picked myself up from the cold floor and advanced to the next stage.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10-Call of the Gods

Chapter 10-Call of the Gods

**Blazerdon's P.O.V**

I emerged from days of the magic chamber, days of training improved my strength and powers drastically. I went to my wardrobe and changed my clothes and armor, I sat back on my throne.

I could feel the approach of impending danger. The Cult may attack soon, I can just feel it. I wonder how the elders' training went. It was about time they too pause their training. Then, I see Johanna came out with a new outfit. She was now wearing magenta and silver robes.

Johanna: 'Well it is about time the others complete their training, shall I call them out?'

Blazerdon: 'Yes go ahead.'

She heads back to the chamber and within a minute, the elders emerge. First were Zardoure, Ornous and Elnora. I could sense their increase in powers, Zardoure was brimming with power. Then, after them were Galaxus and Elinore. Their power has also increased a lot, their power feels like they are close to mine. Lastly, Inferunt and Teala emerged, they were both burning with power.

Blazerdon: 'Alright listen up, I have instructions for all of you, first get changed.'

They head to their rooms to change their broken armor and torn robes. When they returned with fresh attires, I decided to call a meeting.

Blazerdon: 'The war between the Gods and Cultist is approaching. I can feel it is coming, now that the training is done, we are more or less prepared to fight them. Once they launch an attack, we must gather at the plains at the wilderness of the Northern Province, there will be an ideal battleground for this war. Now, dismissed.'

They then left to do their thing. When they would attack, I do not know. Then I decided to call upon Team Kage, they seemed to be slacking. In minutes, they arrived and greeted me.

Blazerdon: 'Team Kage, if you have nothing to do, then start training in the magic chamber, I can feel the attack approaching.'

Kage: 'Attack approaching, hmm seems legit.'

Saijyn: 'Stop it, we are at the presence of the king.' He whispered.

Kage: 'Oh what I get controlled?!'

Blazerdon: 'Are you done? Don't make me punish you Kage, if not I can punish your team!'

Jaslyn: 'Sorry king, please pardon Kage.'

Kage: 'Hmph.' He crossed his arms and looked away.

Galaxus and Elinore then came into the scene.

Galaxus: 'Kage! Where are your manners?!' he said in a raised voice at Kage.

Kage: 'Dad! Don't you see I am more than ready to beat those Cultists?'

Galaxus: 'No, you have no idea how strong they are.'

Kage: 'Either way I still can beat them.'

Galaxus: 'Then do it now!'

Kage then looked down, with nothing else to say.

Elinore: 'Kage, just do as the king says alright?'

Kage: 'Fine mom.' They walk into the chamber to train.

Elinore: 'Please pardon my arrogant son king.'

Blazerdon: 'That happens every time I see him. Forget it.'

I wonder how team Blade is doing with their quest.

**BladeRend's P.O.V**

When we walked through the iron doors, I saw before us a large room, there was water flowing down the side walls, there was a picture of a strange being carved onto a circular frame on the floor. Similar style to the picture of the Anima Mundi though. At the end was a dark hallway, I was about to summon my Eye of the Gods to see what was inside when suddenly…

The carving glowed and we approached it, a cloud of smoke appeared and something was summoned. It was a giant centaur. It was wearing chain armor and wielded an iron spear on its right hand and on his left hand was an orb. The orb glowed and chains came out of it and flew to us, there was one chain for each of us and it bounded us.

The Centaur ran down the dark hallway, BladeXend summoned a bright light to illuminate the area, we still couldn't see the end. My arms were tied to my body so I couldn't reach for my forehead. I tried as hard as I could to summon my eye using energy, it worked and I saw to the end was an arena, it was all mossy and old.

When we reached there, an old priest stood in the center.

BladeRend: 'What the?'

Priest: 'Surprised? I have the Diamond guarded and if you plan to get to it, you need to defeat us!'

BladeRend: 'The diamond!' I was close to my goal.

Priest: 'you won't get it that easily!'

The chains started to tighten and I started to feel pain swelling up all over my body, I tried to resist but it just kept tightening. What now?! I'm stuck! I could see the others were trying as well but they too could not break free. I tried to spread my wings but they could not sprout, they chains were preventing them.

I used my Melon Bringer to gather all the energy I could then shot it at BladeXend's chains. It broke.

BladeXend: 'Great!'

He pulled out Excalibur and slashed at the chains the bound the others. He freed me and Kaitlin while Akira and Kiera were still chained. Then the priest attacked BladeXend, he used a magic staff, they were clashing weapons. I had to free Akira and Kiera. I pulled out my Blade of Melympus and was about to strike the chains but the centaur interfered.

I strike his spear instead as he blocked, we clashed weapons for a while till I saw that they could hold on no longer. They were suffocating, they were screaming in pain. I quickly ran towards them but I got cut off by the centaur again. He struck me down with his large spear and pinned me down. Akira's face turned red and soon he passed out. Kiera was screaming in pain and coughed blood, she soon passed out as well.

Kaitlin still trying to recover from the suffocation hold, gets on her feet and knocked the centaur off me. I quickly flipped back onto my feet and blasted the chains, freeing Akira and Kiera, who were still unconscious. I tried to heal them, it worked and they were slowly recovering. Kaitlin battled the centaur despite being a mage, she used her staff and clashed with him.

**BladeXend's P.O.V**

I attacked the priest as soon as I could. Even though he was only using an old wood staff, and given his age, he still fought well. He blasted me with some magic but I blocked it, I could feel the strong power of his magic. The priest was about to strike again but I quickly charged at him and blasted him with light energy. He fell to the ground, I was about to stab him but he let out a wave of energy that sent me back a few blocks.

Then, he teleported to me and swing his staff at me which I dodged it and used the bottom of the handle on my sword to forcefully smash him on the back of his head. He fell on his face. I then stabbed down on him and blood splashed out from the wound. His body then dissipates into dust. My attention now switches to the centaur. I ran at him and battled him, clashing my sword with his spear.

With my sword, I jumped on him and stabbed him on the back, he fell to the ground and I impaled his heart, blood dripping down onto the ground.

**BladeRend's P.O.V**

I managed to get Kiera to wake up.

BladeRend: 'Kiera! You alright?'

She was still in a daze as she rubs blood away from her face. I continue healing her. Kaitlin came in to wake Akira up, she heals him using her magic. Akira wakes up and his head was spinning, and falls back onto the floor but his eyes opened. Kaitlin tosses a healing potion at all of us, soon they were able to get onto their feet.

Kaitlin: 'Alright so let's try and keep going, we are almost there!'

So we advanced to the next level, knowing the diamond is close, we press on…

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11-The Diamond Of Melympus

Chapter 11-The Diamond of Melympus

**BladeRend's P.O.V**

At the end of the arena stood a pathway that led to the next level, going through it in hopes of reaching the diamond soon.

We walked through the pathway and as we neared the next room, we can just see it was a parkour. Arriving the room, it was a parkour, it was a series of parkour that went higher as it goes, and at the top there was a door that glowed a shiny gold tint. At the bottom was a pool of water, if we fell at least we wouldn't die!

BladeXend: 'Ugh parkour…'

Akira: 'Let the awesome one do it!'

BladeXend: 'Shutup! Go.' He pushed him into the water under the parkour.

Akira: 'AAAHHH!' He fell face first into the water.

The girls were laughing at them, while I went ahead to get on with the parkour, I had little time to waste.

Akira: 'You just wait!'

BladeXend: 'Take that!'

Akira: 'Don't waste time look at Bladey lets go already.'

They finally begin climbing the parkour.

I hopped block to block without fail, I see Akira below me failing a bit as I hear a splashing sound.

BladeXend: 'How's it going 'awesome one?''

Akira: 'Why you!'

He restarts while still drenched.

I had already made it to the halfway point, but Akira was still struggling at the forth jump. I nearly facepalmed, wonder why he loves to brag when he can't do it. Oh well, at least he is humble enough. Kaitlin and BladeXend were catching up to me. Kiera was quite near to me. With my next step, there was a pressure plate on it and I had to press it. Upon stepping on it, dispensers appeared on the ceiling, it started shooting fire charges down on us.

I sped up as I hopped over to the next jumps. I jumped to the next block and I slipped, I fell on my back and saw above me was a fire charge, this one was huge! It was really near to me when I closed my eyes tight, thinking I would be scorched. Then, I my death didn't come I opened my eyes and I was shocked to see that the time had stopped and I was the only one moving. My team and all around were frozen. I looked at them in their awkward positions. Appeared in front me was an ethereal form of Galaxus.

BladeRend: 'Lord Galaxus.'

Galaxus: 'Prince BladeRend, your father has brought you a gift, this will help you get past this ordeal.'

Then he reached out his hand and appeared on it was an arm guard. It was fully diamond and enchanted, it had sharp claws at the hands of it, and the shoulder was spiked and covered the upper shoulder.

Galaxus: 'This is the Melympian Hand, it can deflect hits, melee and ranged. Use it to defeat your enemies and it can help you with your quest.'

I grabbed it and put my right hand in it. I could feel its powerful ability within it. Suddenly I felt a strong force pulling me back to my position before time froze, Galaxus lifts the spell and time resumes.

Kaitlin: 'BladeRend! Look out!'

I used my new arm guard and forcefully hit the fire charge away, it made a bizarre sound as I deflected it. It hit the ceiling and the dispensers broke.

Akira: 'Whoa what is that? How did you get it?'

I flipped back onto my feet and admired my new arm guard.

BladeRend: 'It is the Melympian hand, just now before I the fire charge came down on me, Lord Galaxus stopped time to hand me this arm guard.'

BladeXend: 'Now that's cool.'

We continued through the parkour, within minutes we arrived at the top. I had made it up the parkour first, then Kiera, followed by Kaitlin and BladeXend and last but not least Akira. He was panting as we dragged himself up the last jump.

Akira: 'There done, anyone got water?' he was still panting.

BladeXend: 'Hah! You're too awesome for water.'

Akira: 'No really I'm beat man…'

BladeXend: 'There's water behind you.'

Akira: 'Water…' he foolishly jumps off all the way down.

BladeXend: 'He really is an idiot.'

Akira: 'Aahh water, oh wait whaa?' he looked up at us, they were laughing at his folly.

BladeXend: 'Haha you fell for the oldest trick in the book!'

Akira: 'Oh when I get up there I will…'

He was cut off as he was magically teleported back up.

Akira: 'Great time for business…' He cracks his knuckles.

BladeXend: 'Yea… umm let's talk this through man.'

BladeRend: 'Let's get on with it, we need to find the diamond, if you're not coming I will go.' I walk towards the door.

Kiera: 'Haha chill kid, if they won't go, then we will.' She and Kaitlin followed me.

BladeXend: 'Hey count me in and count him out!' he follows us.

Akira: 'What! How can you!' he runs after us.

My brothers do waste a lot of time. Well at least I do enjoy their company, during my journey to find the Anima Mundi, being alone kinda made me feel like I needed someone by my side, this was perfect.

I pushed open the door and stood before us was three giant statues, behind them was a big stone pedestal. Sitting on top of it was The Diamond of Melympus! It was glowing a bright cyan aura, lightning energy formed around it.

BladeRend: 'There! That is what we seek!'

I ran towards it when suddenly, the statues came alive! They stepped in front of me, cutting off my route to the diamond. I looked up at their ferocious expressions.

Statue 1: 'You must get past us in order to get to the sacred diamond!'

BladeRend: 'So be it.'

I whipped out my Blade of Melympus, while the others pulled out their weapons and prepared to fight.

Akira and BladeXend went after a statue, Kiera and Kaitlin as well. I looked up at the statue that was in front of me. He smashed his hand down on me, I evaded and jumped onto his hand and ran up his arm, he tried to catch me but he failed. I ran up to his face and gave a hard shot to his face and I fell onto his other hand. He tried to catch me again but I flew straight up and l crashed down on the top of his head and I almost stabbed onto his head, but he caught me. He squeezed as hard as he could, I slipped out my right arm and with my blade, I smashed his hand and he immediately let go of me. I sent out my Melon Bringer to grab onto him, I pulled myself up to his shoulder and struck his face again. Landing on his other shoulder, I stabbed my blade onto his ear and pulled myself on his head, I quickly stabbed down forcefully onto the top of his head. He roared in pain and falls to the ground, I hopped off his head as he touched down.

My task was almost done, the diamond was within reach but I know my team needed my help.

**Kiera's P.O.V**

The statue looked down at us, Kaitlin prepared her staff as I drew my bow. It shot bolts at us through his fingertips, we managed to dodge it. I shot a rapid fire of arrows at him and damaged him a little. Kaitlin fired magic bolts at it and it tried to grab her but BladeRend came in and stabbed his sword into his hand, Kaitlin jumped on his hand. The statue carried her up and she shot it in the head and it fell to the ground. I shot some explosive arrows at the statue. He crumbled a little and Kaitlin fired a huge blast at it, then it started to fall apart. It was done.

**Akira's P.O.V**

I summoned my pole blade and blocked the statues hand as it came down. BladeXend sent a wave of energy at the statue, as he did, the statue lifted its hand and released pressure on me. I threw my pole blade straight at its forehead, the statue staggered and BladeXend grabbed me and threw me all the way up to my poleblade. I took it out and stabbed it in the eye, it went down on its knee and I fell on its arm and ran down to the ground. Out of nowhere, three beams of energy flew straight at it, BladeRend, Kiera and Kaitlin blasted it with all their energy. He broke into half and collapsed.

Akira: 'There another victory thanks to…'

BladeXend: 'To them not you! You little fool.' He cut me off.

Akira: 'You wouldn't even let me finish, I was about to praise BladeRend, right Bladey? Bladey?'

He was in such a hurry that right after he took down the statue, he went straight for the diamond.

**BladeRend's P.O.V**

Upon defeating the last statue, I was too eager so I instantly darted towards the pedestal and towards the diamond, what I had sought. I stopped between my tracks as I ran to the pedestal. I looked up at it and saw what power it holds. I grabbed it, then I felt its power surging through me, it was almost as intense as when I received the Anima Mundi's power. As I took it down from the pedestal, the pedestal transformed into a diamond anvil! I put my blade and the diamond together and the result made my eyes open wide with awe…

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12-Power of the Elder Gods

Chapter 12-Power of the Elder Gods

**BladeRend's P.O.V**

As I imbued the Diamond of Melympus' powers into my Blade of Melympus via the diamond anvil, what I saw before me made me open my eyes wide with awe. The blade glowed bright and I could feel legendary power bestowed on it. I suddenly had a quick vision of the elder gods battling revenants in a past war. I was amazed by it, I was amazed by the power that the diamond holds. Then, the anvil disappears and our vision turns into a flash of white, as our sight returned we found ourselves staring and the front gates of the temple. Still intrigued by what just happened, we headed back on the ship to set sail for home.

As we hopped onto the ship, I climbed up the mast, Kaitlin and Kiera head into the cabin, BladeXend and Akira turned the ship to face Melympus, then they would begin their noisy conversation once more.

Akira: 'Well technically it was me who destroyed the statue most.'

BladeXend: 'What do you mean? I was the one who threw you up, without me you wouldn't get back your precious weapon!'

Akira: 'I bet someone else could do that as well.'

BladeXend: 'Still you didn't finish him off.'

Akira: 'I am saying I did most of the damage.'

BladeXend: 'Oh fine, I don't want to bother anymore.'

Akira: 'Haha see it pays to be awesome.'

Just look at those two, always the same but who could care more. I looked upon my newly enhanced sword, I admired and touched it continuously, for some reason it had so much power in it that I just felt the need to do so. Then I thought,

'Will I be able to kill Darce? I must have my vengeance, I will rid him from this world.'

I hope I will, if it's not enough, then I only pray that the others will do it instead of me.

**Saijyn's P.O.V **

Days of training, it was complete. We came out of the magic chamber alongside Kage, Roslyn and Jaslyn. We could feel the increase in powers among us, we should be ready to take part in the war. I went through my portal into my room and replaced my tarnished outfit. My team did the same, we all met back at CrestHearth.

Roslyn: 'Are we all ready for the war? I hope we are.'

Kage: 'Always…'

Jaslyn: 'Can't you be less confident a little?'

Kage: 'I might but I don't want others to think I'm weak!'

Jaslyn: 'Look they wouldn't they are nice.'

Kage: 'Ah whatever.'

Saijyn: 'We need to be at our best during the war that is why we mustn't get overconfident.'

Kage: 'Well…suite yourself, I'm gonna go get some rest.' He gets up from his seat and walks away.

Roslyn: 'He still wouldn't change?'

Jaslyn: 'I can feel this war will force him to change.'

Then I notice something, by the harbors, approached a ship I had to check it, it had strong auras emitting from it.

Saijyn: 'If you guys feel it then let's go.'

We head over to the harbor and we saw Team Blade return from their expedition. When they hopped off the ship, we greeted them.

Jaslyn: 'Hey you all how was the trip?'

BladeRend: 'It was good, I found what I needed.'

Kage appears…

Saijyn: 'Weren't you getting rest? Why are you here?'

Kage: 'Why can't I? I want to see what weaklings look like!'

BladeRend: 'You dare say that once more!' he looked angry as he frowned deeply. His amulet flared red. He pulled out his new blade and this time it glowed brighter, it had stronger aura.

Akira: 'Watch it Kage! You have no idea who you're dealing with.

Kage: 'You sure?'

They stare down at each other. Kage summons his bladed star.

**BladeRend's P.O.V**

We arrived at the harbor, to be greeted by Saijyn and his team. But the arrogant Kage wasn't around.

Jaslyn: 'Hey you all how was the trip?'

BladeRend: 'It was good, I found what I needed.'

Kage appears…

Saijyn: 'Weren't you getting rest? Why are you here?'

Kage: 'Why can't I? I want to see what weaklings look like!'

What he said instantly made me mad. I pulled out my new godsword. My End Gem flared bright red.

BladeRend: 'You dare say that once more!'

Akira: 'Watch it Kage! You have no idea who you're dealing with.

Kage: 'You sure?'

In his hand appeared a bladed star, he was prepared to fight us.

Kiera then steps in and puts her hand in front of me and gestured me to stay back.

Saijyn stomps in and grabbed Kage's throat!

Saijyn: 'You've been like that as long as I can remember you, now stop your insolence before I hurt you!'

Kage and Saijyn stare at each other. Kage pulls Saijyn's hand off.

Kage: 'Fine, take it all out on me! I don't need to be here!'

He stomps away.

Saijyn: 'Please pardon him…'

BladeRend: 'I will fight him one day…'

We headed back to Melympus, with my enhanced sword in hand. As we walked through the grand doors to the throne room, dad was sitting on his throne and sees our return.

Blazerdon: 'I see, you have succeeded in finding the diamond.'

BladeRend: 'Yes dad, I can feel its power.'

Blazerdon: 'Well I hope that informs you a little bit of your ancestors' past. Now the war is coming soon, be prepared.'

We then head to our respective rooms and replaced torn clothing and broken armor. Since I've already acquired the Diamond of Melympus and imbued it to my Blade, I am ready to face Darce and have my vengeance…

After our return, we trained for four days in the magic chamber, slowly learning the new power I've acquired via the diamond. I realized that it was a power so great that when it is used to kill someone, that person will release some evils and it will bring back the good back to life, which would come in very handy during the war.

The chamber was burning hot at times and freezing cold too. Training in there pushed my body's limits to maximum. The temperature fluctuated wildly, I could see my team doing well with it, I was the only one finding it difficult to withstand it.

After four days of training in the chamber, we emerged with increased powers and ready to take part in the war. I was absolutely prepared to fight Darce. We head over to the throne room, my dad was reading a magical scroll he was frowning slightly. I decided to walk up to him to ask him.

BladeRend: 'It there something wrong Dad?'

Blazerdon: 'Not really, except… Darce has sent a message that the war will take place tomorrow.'

Upon hearing that, everyone was in shock, everyone was anxious.

Blazerdon: 'We should be prepared enough to face the cultists. If you've trained enough you shouldn't worry, you should all take a rest tomorrow is the day.'

The war is tomorrow? Great now I can stop thinking and finally I will battle him, I'm still not sure if he has grown stronger during the past few days nonetheless I will face him, it is time he has met my new powers. Well I think I will take these few days to relax a little more.

I took a walk in the park just outside the castle. I see my old friend Bobcat there as well, I walked up to him just to check how he was.

BladeRend: 'Bob!'

Bobcat: 'Hey dude long time no see, how are you?'

BladeRend: 'I was about to ask the same, I'm great! Are you?'

Bobcat: 'You bet! What do you think of the war?'

BladeRend: 'Oh I am so stoked, I am going to defeat Darce and have my revenge!'

Bobcat: 'I am so with you man. I'm ready as always, although we still don't know who the elder cultists are and how strong they have grown.'

BladeRend: 'Hah, we will find out tomorrow.'

Bobcat: 'Oh by the way, this evening Zardoure has instructions for us at the army square, the battle plan and what not.'

BladeRend: 'Ok I will head there after dinner.'

Bobcat: 'Awesome, I will see you round, I'm gonna go get some gear.'

BladeRend: 'Alright see ya.'

He hasn't changed much since I last saw him, still in the same suit, headset on his head, orange hair and eyes, he still carries the diamond pickaxe from the mortal world. Well I need to find Zardoure after dinner, it's almost time anyway.

I headed over to the dining hall, the food was done, and I see my team chilling at their seats. I went ahead to take my seat with Akira to my right and Kiera to my left.

Akira: 'Ey! Bladey has arrived.'

BladeRend: 'All ready for some war tomorrow?'

Kiera: 'Definitely, are you going to Zardoure's talk later?'

BladeRend: 'Yes how about you guys?'

BladeXend: 'We are all going.' He sat to Akira's right.

Akira: 'Yup!'

BladeRend: 'Alright we head there after dinner.'

I wolfed down five bowls of ramen noodles, gorged on three whole chicken, ate four meat pies, ten baked potatoes and 64 stacks of 64 melon. This was my standard diet since my return to this world, I'm surprised I'm still so small.

My team headed to Zardoure's talk early and I went alongside them, we always ate fast. It hasn't started yet so we just chilled there for a while. Zardoure was preparing to start the talk and sees us.

Zardoure: 'So how was your expedition?'

BladeRend: 'We found the diamond, now my blade is more powerful than before.'

Kaitlin: 'It was fun too.'

Akira: 'I replaced my weapon with this epic one.' He summons his pole blade to show it off.

Zardoure: 'Gorgonite steel! Interesting.' He says as he inspects his weapon a bit.

Behind them, emerged from a tent were two elders, one was a warrior that looked like Zardoure? And one was… Elnora?!

Zardoure: 'Allow me to introduce to you my team, this is Lord Ornous he is my grandfather and the last elder titan, he is the elder general, this here is well…Some of you might know, this is Baroness Elnora.

BladeXend and Kiera were shocked to see Elnora here.

BladeRend: 'But how?! She is a cultist! She wanted to kill me before!'

Zardoure: 'BladeRend listen, she isn't evil she hated the cultists and escaped just to join us!'

BladeRend: 'You sure?' I had an uncertain look for a minute.

Elnora walks towards me and puts her hand on my shoulder.

Elnora: 'Yes prince, it is true. Sorry about that day I really had no choice.'

BladeRend: 'Fine, fine I will trust you for now. But I have my eyes on you…' I looked into her eyes and once again I didn't see evil, maybe I could trust her.

Elnora: 'Haha, still nice to meet you kids.' She reaches out her hand to my team and we shake her hand.

Ornous: 'The talk will start soon, take a seat.'

BladeRend: 'Nice to meet you too Lord Ornous.' We shake his hand as well.

Ornous: 'Nice to meet you too.'

We take our seats and other Melympians and warriors arrive to listen to the talk.

Zardoure: 'Greetings warriors, I assume that you all are taking part in the war tomorrow. As you know, The Cult is a very strong guild, you mustn't push your luck tomorrow. Now we have a plan, we must all stick to it if you are to assure your safety.'

He walks over to the board to his side.

Zardoure: 'Here is the plan, now through the spies we've sent to their base, we have found out a lot about them. They have been split into groups in battle.'

He points at the list of military cultist ranks.

Elders

Elites

Associates

Footmen

Sentry

Minions

Zardoure: 'These ranks are going to determine how we are going to attack them.'

Elder gods will take on 1-6

Senior gods will take on 2-6

Junior gods will take on 2/3-6

Elite warriors will take on 3-6

Minor warriors will take on 4-6

Watchmen will take on 4-6

Zardoure: 'Take note of who you will attack. In the wilderness of the Northern Province, there is a big plains biome, we have agreed to battle there. Make sure to wake up early tomorrow. Now end of session, dismissed.'

He walks back into his tent.

I am a Junior God, guess I won't take on Darce, until…

We headed back to our rooms, we would rest early for the night for tomorrow would be a big day.

**To be continued…**


	13. Chapter 13-Melympians vs Cultists(Kage)

Chapter 13-Melympians vs Cultists (Team Kage's attack)

**BladeRend's P.O.V**

Awaking from my deep slumber, I knew today would be the day. I got dressed and gathered what I needed, potions and my weapons. I walked out of my throne room seeing some of my team mates are ready to set off. BladeXend and Kiera were ready.

BladeXend: 'BladeRend! We are now waiting for Kaitlin and that slow poke Akira to come out.'

BladeRend: 'It is time we face them.'

Kiera: 'Yes, I hope we win this one.'

BladeRend: 'We will…'

Kaitlin emerged in her new robes and Akira dragged his sleepy body, with eyes half opened.

BladeXend: 'Wake up you idiot!'

Akira: 'Uh? Whaa?'

BladeXend summoned a solar flash attack which made Akira spring to action.

Akira: 'I'm ready, Sir Yes Sir!'

BladeXend: 'Good let's go!'

Tibby swooped in the room in front of us.

BladeRend: 'Ah Tibby good to see you.'

I hopped on his back and we flew off to the battleground. We looked upon the surrounding buildings and such as we soared through the magenta BladeRealm skies. We flew over the Northern Province and as we neared the plains, we saw our Melympian flag and Zardoure's team there alongside some elders.

We landed down at the flag.

Zardoure: 'This is it, remember the plan.'

I was still thinking, how was I going to get Darce if I could only attack elites? Well I will still attack Darce no matter what, maybe I will do it when no one notices.

As the rest of the fighters arrived on the scene, on the far end of the plains, cultists slowly arrived. I could see Darce and his wife as the commanders. Elders and Elites were big and buff. I would have to take some down before I could try and take Darce.

When all have arrived, the war began! We charged at the weaker ones first, killing them with one shots as we aimed the higher tiers. My team went to do their thing, I wanted to try and get to Darce as soon as I can. However all that comes in my way are the weak tiers, I had to somehow get to him. At the corner of my eye I noticed Team Kage on their attack on an Elite, well let us see how good you really are!

**Kage's P.O.V**

It was war time, I will show all the elders that I can defeat these stupid revenant cultists. My team quickly hack through all the weak soldiers and soon came face to face with an elite. He was a mage, he wore cultist robes and suddenly he point at us and a giant golem was summoned, he was made of nether brick and had yellow bright eyes. He quickly grabbed Jaslyn and Roslyn in his huge hands.

Golem: 'HAHAHA!' it hollered in a deep monstrous voice.

Elite: 'Surrender if you still want them…'

Kage: 'Let them go!'

I charged at the golem and hit him with my bladed star, but it was futile. He kicked me back a few blocks and Saijyn came in with his Undead sword and he tried to slash the Golem's arms off but it wouldn't budge. I tossed my star at it and suddenly, its chest had a yellow glow and my star went in him, it was stuck in there!

Saijyn jumps on him and stabs his chest, only to have his sword taken in as well.

Saijyn: 'Now what?!'

Kage: 'We still fight, we are not losing them!'

We had no choice but to fight bare handed. Our powers decreased slightly without mystical weapons' power available to us. We blasted them with all we got, I fired magic boulders at it but it didn't take much damage. Saijyn fired soul fire at it but it also took less damage. The cultists were more powerful than we thought! And this was only an elite!?

The Golem tightened its grip around them, they let out a scream of pain.

Kage: 'Ugh hang in there!'

I kept blasting them with all my powers, I was starting to feel the fatigue rising.

The Golem then tightened his grip so hard, they had tears swelling in their eyes.

Kage: 'Argh no!'

We continued to attack him, but Roslyn couldn't hold out and she faints. Jaslyn was screaming and gasping for air, she coughs up blood as tears came down her face. I was so foolish, I could have trained more! I was starting to feel mad.

Kage: 'No…NOOO!'

I gathered energy and casted my quake spell, my body engulfed with earth magic aura, I punched the ground and boulders flew out at the golem, I smashed my hands down and stomped and tremors exploded out. But it caused moderate damage only! It was one of my most powerful attacks! The elite was just standing behind watching and suddenly he shoots a beam at my left arm and I let out a cry of pain. It bled a lot and I could not use it for now.

Saijyn blasted out dozens of souls to attack the golem, he blasts him with more soul fire. Now there was but one thing left. With my left arm down, I could only use my only one arm.

Kage: 'Saijyn! I have a plan keep him occupied.'

He nods and I gather all my energy toward my two fingertips. It just had to work. It pained to see Jaslyn screaming in pain, she was screaming really loud, some other warriors looked at us wanting to help but couldn't. I sped up my energy gathering rate as Saijyn continued blasting the golem.

Saijyn manages to weaken the golem's arms, Jaslyn's screaming softened. It felt like all my energy I had in me was in my fingertips, white electricity was emitting from it. My fingertips felt really painful and tense, I felt like I had to battle on but the pain pulled me down, I had to go on. Sweat was dripping all over the ground and my outfit was all wet with sweat. I could feel Saijyn's energy fading as well. His whole body was wet too.

Saijyn: 'Kage hurry! I am exhausted!' he pants.

Kage: 'Hang on it's almost done!'

With all my energy it was time for the ultimate attack, I shot out the intense energized beam of energy.

Kage: 'Now Saijyn!'

He blasted out a beam of dark energy as well and it combined with mine and corkscrewed towards the golem, it went through him and shot towards the elite standing behind him, killing them both. Our weapons were freed, so were Jaslyn and Roslyn.

My entire body was exhausted, I dragged myself towards Jaslyn and my weapon. I picked up my weapon and headed towards Jaslyn who was lying on the ground, hurting.

Kage: 'Jaslyn…Are you… ok…'

Jaslyn: 'I will be…'

Kage: 'Good…' my eyes rolled to the back of my head and I fainted.

**Jaslyn's P.O.V**

He squeezed hard around me, I couldn't resist. I was screaming in pain and gasping for air. Kage and Saijyn blasted at the golem but to no avail. I was in too much pain to hear them talk. I could still see Kage using one of most powerful move, the quake spell but it affecting him moderately. Could this be the end?

Saijyn weakened the Golem's arms and it didn't grip so tight but still it hurt. Kage was focusing all his energy at his fingertips and Saijyn continued pounding at the golem. After much fighting…

Kage: 'Now Saijyn!'

They fired a combined blast of energy through the golem and hits the elite, it killed them both. Finally the pressure was released from my chest as the golem drops dead. Kage collects his weapon and he walks towards me.

Kage: 'Jaslyn…Are you… ok…'

Jaslyn: 'I will be…'

Kage: 'Good…' He faints.

My lungs felt like they were bleeding, they felt like they were screaming. I fainted as well.

**Saijyn's P.O.V**

Firing the combined blast of energy, the last of my energy was depleted. I took my weapons and checked on Roslyn, she was still unconscious. I threw a few potions at my whole team. They were still fainted, with all my energy used in the last attack, I no longer had any strength to continue the battle, I fainted as well. What has become of our team?

**To be continued…**


	14. Chapter 14-MelympiansVsCultist(Zardoure)

Chapter 14-Melympians vs Cultist (Team Zardoure's attack)

**BladeRend's P.O.V**

How brave of Kage's team, not training and thinking they can beat an elite. The whole group has fainted, I don't think it is my concern to help them. I smash away all the weak tier cultists with my god sword as I looked upon my surrounding. Wait, where was Darce? Oh I see him, he is taken on by Zardoure's team! Wonder what he would say about Elnora's escape?

**Zardoure's P.O.V**

Finally we come face to face once again with Darce, my power was now very close to his after much training but is it close enough?

Darce: 'Oh General Zardoure, I see you've been through a couple changes…You too Ornous and of course Elnora.'

Zardoure: 'Listen Darce, you will not get away this time!'

Darce: 'Would I?'

He summons his hammer and poised himself to fight.

Darce: 'Come I will take you all down myself!'

Zardoure: 'We shall see!'

With my Pentium Sword drawn I charge at him, so did my team. I hit him countless times but he blocked them all. He blocked all our hits! Ornous and Elnora were also trying to hit him but failed. I was seething as I looked at him.

Darce: 'Do you see now? You cannot beat me!'

Zardoure: 'Yes we will!'

Ornous: 'You've never seen a titan in action!'

He sudden used titan rage and grew to 35' tall. Elnora and I looked upon him with awe.

Darce: 'Hahaha foolish titan.' Darce does the same as he grew to about his size.

Ornous and Darce clash as Ornous uses his titan axe against Darce's hammer.

**Ornous' P.O.V**

I enlarged as my Titan Rage sprang to action. Darce could do the same and I clashed with him. Zardoure and Elnora fire bolts and beams at him to weaken him. I swung my axe at him but he ducks and strikes his hammer forward at me but I blocked it. He was about to strike down on me but I sent a wave of energy at him and tried to tackle him down, but he was too tough and pushed me down. He was about to strike down onto me when suddenly he was hurting. Zardoure climbed to his neck and pierced it.

Darce shrunk back down into his normal size, so did I. My old age made sure I couldn't hold out for long. I shouldn't be fighting, should I?

As Darce shrunk back down to his normal size, Zardoure drops down to ground level with Pentium sword in hand. It was Zardoure's time to strike, he held up his sword and prepared to fight Darce.

Zardoure ran forward at Darce and thrusts his sword forward but Darce evades and knocks him on his back, he turns around swings his sword at Darce. Darce manages to block them with his hammer, but Zardoure continued to slash away at the evil tyrant. I managed to recover as Zardoure clashed with the revenant, I tried to help him but Darce suddenly surrounds himself with a barrier of dark energy. When I hit it, I would get hurt and knocked back.

Suddenly, Zardoure's entired body flared with crimson energy, he charged forward at Darce and broke through the protective barrier with a devastating swipe with his sword and puts a crack in Darce's mask. Darce staggers and Zardoure continues his vigorous assault on him. Elnora sends beams of energy flying at Darce and I helped Zardoure to pound him into a pulp. Then Darce releases a strong wave of energy sending us flying back a few blocks and Darce goes after Zardoure.

**Zardoure's P.O.V**

After slashing away at him dozens of times while utilizing the Rage of Melympus, Darce sends a wave of destructive energy at me and Grandpa and we were sent flying back a few blocks. Darce was coming right at me! I jumped and flipped over his head and kicked him in the spine and he was pushed towards grandpa and he slashed his axe at his chest and Darce falls to the ground, it made a huge gore on his armor and blood was dripping through it.

We went closer to check if he was dead, but he just springs back and knocks me down, grandpa tries to tackle him but was nearly overpowered by the mighty Darce. I jumped on his back from behind and puts him in a suffocation hold. Darce stopped his attack on grandpa and tried to free himself from my grasp, he managed to throw me down and almost strikes down on me. Elnora fires a bolt at him to stop him.

Darce: 'Rebelious daughter how dare you!'

Elnora: 'I never wanted to be an evil doer like you, I was merely forced to.'

Darce: 'You will pay the day you decided to rebel girl.'

He approached Elnora but I grabbed his ankle but he kicks me off, I flipped back on my feet and smashed my blade onto his spine causing him to stagger. He turns around and with one strike with his hammer, I was knocked back down to the ground. Grandpa charges at him and fires a beam through the core of his axe and Darce throws at him one of his own. Grandpa was struggling to maintain it and Elnora fires a beam of her own from behind. Darce was overpowered by the duo and he falls on his knees, I got up quickly and was about to deal the final blow when Darce punches the ground causing a shockwave around him and we all fell to the ground.

Darce headed towards Elnora.

Darce: 'It is time you pay my dear daughter.'

He picks her up by the throat, and she was suffocating.

Darce: 'You always thought I saw you as my daughter? Listen you… were a mere accident…Goodbye.'

Darce puts his palm at Elnora's stomach and fires a powerful blast of dark energy. Elnora was screaming in pain, her wound was dripping with blood. As Darce drops her to the ground, I charged over to check on her.

Zardoure: 'Elnora! No!'

Ornous: 'You beast!'

Grandpa ran at Darce and shot a beam and Darce did likewise again. Elnora coughed up a pool of blood.

Elnora: 'Sorry Zardoure, I love you…'

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her breathing stops.

Zardoure: 'NOOO!'

I gripped my sword and blasted Darce with a strong beam and Darce pushed our beams back. He was about to deal the final blow to me when grandpa stepped in front of me, Darce fired the beam at us. When the flash of light from the beam cleared, grandpa's left arm was covered in blood.

Zardoure: 'Grandpa no!'

Ornous: 'Sorry grandson…'

Darce flew straight up and blasted a huge cannon of energy at us, with the last of his energy, grandpa dropped his axe and raised his right hand in a handsign.

Ornous: 'Take this you beast! Ha!'

A beam shoots out of his hand impacts with Darce's but grandpa was weakened and the blast his him back. Darce pointed his index finger at him and a ray of energy shot out and impaled his heart…

Zardoure: 'Grandpa!'

Grandpa fell to the ground, I ran over to him.

Ornous: 'Zardoure…you need to listen…'

Zardoure: 'I will avenge you grandpa!'

Ornous: 'Wait…*cough* listen.'

He grabs my hand.

Ornous: 'Now that I have nothing to lose…I need to tell you…I didn't kill your dad.'

Zardoure: 'You…you didn't?'

He points at Darce.

Ornous: 'That man's father Archipideus did, he captured me and forced me to lie to you…I'm sorry. Now I have nothing to lose…you must kill…him…'

He stops and his hand drops, that instant I knew that I was once again alone.

Zardoure: 'You monster!'

Darce: 'Haha! Do you see now? Who is the strongest?'

Zardoure: 'I will make you suffer…'

With nothing left, I picked myself up and walked towards the evil beast.

Zardoure: 'AAARRGH!'

A strong globe of energy surrounds me.

Zardoure: 'Elnora, grandpa I do this for you, and especially you dad.'

Darce: 'How sweet, such a fool, you cannot beat me!'

Zardoure: 'You fool, I will crush you! AAAAHHHH'

With the last of my energy, I self-destructed myself making the ultimate sacrifice.

Darce: 'Oh shit!'

Zardoure: 'AAAAAHHHHH!'

The explosion extended for hundreds of blocks, caught many others' attention. It was all I could do…

**Elnora's P.O.V**

I suddenly woke up, I was on the battlefield. Where was Zardoure and my dad? I looked around, I saw Ornous lying down. I no longer felt any pain, I looked down at my torn robes and touched my stomach, and my wound was gone? I walked over to Ornous and tried to wake him up.

Elnora: 'Ornous wake up!'

Ornous: 'Ugh what just happened, are we dead?'

Elnora: 'Doesn't look like it.'

He touched his chest, there was a hole in his armor but his wound was gone too.

Ornous: 'My wound is gone?'

Elnora: 'So is mine, this is strange.'

We stood up and collected our weapons, in the distance we saw Zardoure's sword lying on the ground alongside his pouch of magic. We walked towards it, Ornous touched the blade and picked it up. I picked up his pouch. Then, out of the blue, Darce explodes out of nowhere. Half his body was gone!

Darce: 'Fools…'

Ornous: 'You! What have you done to Zardoure!'

Darce: 'You idiots! He sacrificed himself and exploded himself, looks like he released his energy to heal you as well.'

Elnora: 'Zardoure no…'

Ornous: 'You wretched revenant, you have taken the last of my kin!'

Ornous wields Zardoure's sword and prepares to charge at Darce when suddenly, a bolt of lightning flies at Darce. We turn and saw BladeRend's team.

BladeRend: 'You will spill no more Melympian blood!'

Will this gifted young hero be enough to defeat Darce?

**To be continued…**


	15. Chapter 15-Melympians vs Cultists(Blade)

Chapter 15-Melympians vs Cultists (Team Blade's Attack)

**BladeRend's P.O.V**

I saw that the duo were in trouble, I tossed a lightning bolt at Darce. They look at me with a surprised look.

BladeRend: 'You will spill no more Melympian blood!'

It was finally time, to have my vengeance! Drawing my Blade of Melympus, I powered up and prepared to fight the king of Cultists. Since he was already half destroyed, it makes it even easier.

Darce: 'You have no idea who you're dealing with boy.'

He pointed his finger up and a bolt flies out of it and it heads towards his wife! It goes through her, ruthlessly killing her and taking her life to regenerate. Her spirit leaves her body and flies into Darce's, upon entering him, his other half of his body regenerates! Impossible!

BladeRend: 'No way!'

Darce: 'Oh yes, now do you know our true power?!'

BladeRend: 'I see that you revenants care only for yourselves! That's what I see!'

I charged straight at him, I swung my sword right at him but he grabs it with his hand. I kicked his hand off and jumped up about to strike down, he summons his hammer and blocks my slash. I launched myself off his hammer and back flipped back onto the ground, I whipped around and struck him. He took only the slightest bit of damage, looks like it was time to go ultra.

Darce: 'Is that all you got? You've found your poor grandparent's precious gem and seen the Anima Mundi and that's all you can pull off?'

BladeRend: 'No I haven't even used the Anima Mundi's strength, neither have I used the diamond's.'

Darce: 'Let's see it then!'

BladeRend: 'You asked for it! AAAAHHHH!'

It was time for ultra-mode, powering up, I screamed at the top of my voice and gathered energy to use the Anima Mundi's strength. Then I began to feel the same power that killed Rhatous rushing through my body and the same transformation occurs. My hair turned from dark crimson to bright blood red. My entire body's muscles enlarge to about twice the original size, the veins all over my body pops out fiercely till blood can be easily seen flowing through them, my spikey hair tips sharpened and branched more, my eyes glowed intensely, my canine teeth sharpen and lengthen and the same aura surrounded me. This form hasn't been used for so long, I'm not sure if it's still of use of obsolete but it will have to do, if not…

Darce: 'So this is you're so called 'Ultra Anima Mundi Strength' interesting.'

BladeRend: 'That's right, I have gone beyond the powers of a god and you well you're history.'

I darted forward without warning and elbowed his face, before he fell I grabbed his throat and bashed my head on his and gave a hard kick that pushed him back a few blocks. With hypersonic speed, I sped behind him just before he reached the boulder he was about to hit, I threw a forceful punch to his spine before he fell to the ground. He got up and threw a punch towards me, he misses and it goes over my shoulder and back kicked him in the throat. He coughs and clutches his throat, I gave him a volley of punches. It seemed like he took little damage. I pulled out The Blade of Melympus and smashed him on the top of his head, now hurt he drops down and I charge at him with a hard elbow shot to his face. Gathering energy into my hands, I blasted him with a final attack blast. He was knocked far behind and towards the trees.

Staring down at him with my arms folded, he was giving me an evil laugh surprisingly, is he not intimidated by this legendary form?

Darce: 'Hahaha, impressive. Your Ultra form is indeed a powerful form yet you have absolutely no chance of beating me.'

BladeRend: 'What do you mean?! I will beat you, one form or another.'

Darce: 'Haven't you realized? This power is only enough to kill Rhatous, but I am more than Rhatous, I am the King revenant!'

I might have understood what was going on, he knew how strong I was with this form but wanted to see how it was like. He knew I couldn't beat him in this form.

BladeRend: 'Good enough then.'

I turned back to normal. My team, who were busy wiping out other warriors were surprised by my actions.

BladeXend: 'Are you not fighting him?'

BladeRend: 'I will, but not in that form. I will need you to cover me guys, for about ten minutes.'

Akira: 'What? Why? You normally don't ask for any sort of help.'

BladeRend: 'I found a new transformation while training in the magic chamber, a form so powerful I bet I can beat him easily. But I only experienced it once which took me 12-13 minutes of powering up to get me there, now I ask for only 10 I hope you can give me a hand.'

Kiera: 'Definitely! Like I said, we are always here.'

BladeRend: 'Great thanks!'

My team went ahead of me and began their assault on Darce, I had to go and take on that form. Looks like the ultra-form won't work here, I need to use the new form. So I flew about 20 blocks straight up, and began powering up.

BladeRend: 'It is time to use the Diamond of Melympus' power! AAAAAHHHHH!'

**BladeXend's P.O.V**

So BladeRend has found this new transformation? How come no one knows, he hides things too much, oh well that's what happens when you're alone for years. Still we need to buy him time, 10 minutes? Let's do this.

Darce: 'So you brats are gonna help that wimpy kid to get time for some stupid transformation? Bad move!'

BladeXend: 'You don't even know what it's like to fight a Melympian at their best!'

I unsheathed True Excalibur and prepared to fight. I began the attack with a quick thrust towards him, he jumps over me, evading my attack and from behind strikes the ground with his hammer and causes a shockwave around him, knocking the others back. I jumped just before the wave reached me and flew at Darce and kneed him in the chin. He grabbed me and tossed me towards Akira, Akira gets up quickly and catches me.

Akira: 'Do it Xend! Go!'

He tosses me back at Darce, really you aint kiddin! Darce stops me as he puts his palm on my back and quickly whipped around and kicked him in the neck. In pain, he clutches his neck and flew up, he aimed his palm at me about to fire blast, and I quickly prepared for the attack.

Darce: 'This will destroy the entire northern province dodge if you can, but your city will be doomed.'

Energy started swelling up in his hand, I charged up as well.

BladeXend: 'Help me guys, if this hits the ground, the province will go up in flames.'

Everyone came forth to help me, we gathered energy for a powerful attack. I was sweating profusely as I charged up the attack, magenta energy was swelling up in my hands. Akira was charging his ghost white energy, Kiera and Kaitlin's were pink. After minutes of charging, we were ready.

Darce: 'Prepare to die with the city brats! Deadshot wave!'

He fired his blast and it came right for us!

BladeXend: 'Attack now! HAA!'

We combined our beams to fire at Darce, even with our combined power we still feel like Darce was stronger than all of us.

Our giant beams collided causing huge bang and the huge light became the center of attention. Just as it looked like Darce was going to win as his beam was pushing ours back, then I had to use my energy amplifier technique.

BladeXend: 'Amplify! Times 5!'

My beam was amplified tremendously and Darce's beam was pushed back till he was consumed by our attack and he was shot down. The recoil pushed me back really far and exhausted, I just fell on my back.

**Akira's P.O.V**

BladeXend is down, I will have to step in as the lead.

I approached Darce's landing site with my Pole Blade in hand, cautiously approaching with my guard up. As he came crashing down, he made a crater and I peeked into it, Darce came rushing out of it and grabbed my throat, I struggled but he wouldn't release his grip on me. Then an arrow flew at his forehead, his blood splashed onto my face and Darce dropped me. Kiera came to me rescue and Kaitlin began firing magic bolts at him.

Akira: 'Thanks for the save Kiera.'

Kiera: 'No problem, now what's taking BladeRend so long?'

Akira: 'Good point.'

We looked up and he was still powering up, but we only noticed that his power was incredible yet we still going, what has he found? Kaitlin was battling Darce and we went forward to help her, we were hitting him simultaneously yet he blocked all our hits. With an energy filled fist, Darce threw a punch at my stomach and bashed my head, I flew towards the trees.

I could still see the battle. Darce grabbed Kaitlin by the throat and kneed her in the face, she screamed in pain as she bled from her nose and mouth profusely. Kiera draws her longsword and slashes Darce, in attempt to help Kaitlin. But Darce blocks the attack with his other arm and kicks her in the stomach and she flew back.

Just as I thought all was lost and a fiery beam came crashing down on Darce. BladeRend? I looked up and saw Bobcat! He is here to save us.

Bobcat: 'I will have to buy you time then bro.'

BladeRend: 'Ok…'

BladeRend was still powering up and his power was so incredible! It was time for Bobcat to step in…

**Bobcat's P.O.V**

Flying above the battleground, I saw in the distance, BladeRend! His power is amazing! Then below I saw his team in trouble, I had to help them. I blasted a beam of fire at Darce to free Lady Kaitlin.

BladeRend: 'Bobcat!'

Bobcat: 'That's right, just do your thing man. I will have to buy you time then bro.'

BladeRend: 'Ok…'

Darce: 'What is that little creep think he's doing?'

Bobcat: 'I'm gonna help out my good friend.'

I shaped my hands in a triangle, and prepared to use my powerful technique.

Bobcat: 'Take this! Tri-beam hah!'

The fiery beam came crashing down on Darce and blows a hole in the ground, making him fall into it. I continuously shot at him, wearing myself down and buying more time for BladeRend. The attack was draining all my energy and stamina. I had to keep going. I continuously shot at him for minutes, I was getting really tired…

Darce: 'Stop it brat!'

Bobcat: 'You wish!'

Darce was leaving the crater and with my last energy I blasted him down again. I was too worn out to fight him, I landed down on the ground. He charged at me and grabbed my skull when suddenly, lightning struck him.

BladeRend! That transformation! It's… It's…

**To be continued…**


	16. Chapter 16-The Final Attack

Chapter 16-The Final Attack

**BladeRend's P.O.V**

I flew up above the battleground I had to take on the new form, I just need more time! I hope my team will buy enough time to get my transformation done. I looked upon them, BladeXend began the attack, now it was time to power up. I charged up all my energy from within, all the energy from every drop of blood in my veins were channeled into the transformation. It was so powerful that a storm was brewing, the ground was shaking, waves of wind and lightning shock across the skies around me. My transformation attracted much attention. It was so intense that the realm looked like it was about to snap! I could see my team was trying to combine their energies to create a huge to beam to counter Darce, BladeXend was knocked back due to his exhaustion. I continued focusing on my transformation, my strength and power was increasing by the second. It felt like a lot of stress was put on my body during the transformation, the first time I felt it, it was like the most incredible power was being forced into my body and I could barely take it. This time it was less stressful but it was hard to tell the difference, still I continued to push myself as I watched the battle before me.

I could see Darce getting the upper hand! He knocked out all of my team mates! Should I go down there but my transformation isn't done yet…

Out of the blue, a familiar face arrives. Bobcat!

BladeRend: 'Bobcat!'

Bobcat: 'That's right, just do your thing man. I will have to buy you time then bro.'

BladeRend: 'Ok…'

I continued powering up while he used a powerful magic attack against Darce, after minutes of non-stop firing, I could sense his energy slipping away. I needed to hurry! Sweating profusely, I was covered in my own sweat, every muscle in my body powering up. Bobcat was fading, his attack was extremely powerful, consuming most of his energy, and he was draining fast! Darce was attempting to leave the crater but Bobcat was still after him. With one last blast, he lands down.

It was that moment, I felt it! The sudden quick surge that pushed me even further than an ascended god, it happened! My hair suddenly spikes backwards and turns bright blood red again, my eyebrows flares up as well, my canine teeth turned to fang like teeth and I was brimming with power! I suddenly had a quick vision of Grandpa and Grandma having an energy orb in their hands and handing them to me, right after that I exploded with power! In a blinding flash of light, my transformation was complete. My aura glowed brighter than ever and lightning energy surrounded me, swirling around me like a tornado. I looked at my reflection on my blade and the form made me look intense, my pupils changed from a dark green to light green trimmed with dark green, my eye lids had a dark blue trim to them. I was ready to fight Darce.

I sent a lightning bolt down at Darce, making him unable to hurt Bobcat. I landed down, my new looks shocked all of them, but my power had shocked them most. Darce had a horrified look on his face when he first saw my new form.

BladeRend: 'Are you impressed now?'

Darce: 'What are you?! That energy feels like…'

BladeRend: 'You're going down.'

I gathered my energy with a loud shout and charged forward at hyper speed and knees him in the face. I delivered a forceful punch to his face, he was about to fall but I grabbed onto his head and kicked him hard on the side of his neck. He fell to the ground and I flew straight up and dived down on his stomach and gave a hard tackle, driving him deep into the ground. I jumped out of the hole, aimed my hands at it, gathered green energy into my palms and blasted him with full force. The explosion had caused another crater as the dirt shot up and unraveled Darce.

BladeRend: 'How do you like that?'

Darce: 'I see, you are indeed a powerful warrior.'

BladeRend: 'That's right, I will beat you and have my revenge. There is nothing that can stop me now!'

With my sword in hand, lunged at him but I missed as he side steps and pushes me to the boulder. He smashed his hammer down but I blocked his attack with my blade and broke out from the pressure, I turned the tables as I grabbed him and pulled him towards the boulder. I shot a beam of energy from my Melon Bringer, he guards himself but he was being pushed against the boulder. After much struggle, I blasted him through the boulder and he fell on the ground. I pulled him back on his feet and kicked him in the chin and he flew high up. Going after him, I used my hyper speed and sped behind him, I smashed him back down right on his head using the blade. He lands hard on the cold grassy ground, then lightning bolts started to gather in my hands and I charged up all the energy I could and aimed at him, he could barely get back on his feet and I seized his injury and shot an intense lightning beam straight at him. He tries to guard but my beam was really strong and the ground under him was cracking up, making him sink into it. Then I tossed at him a powerful flying punch from the Melon Bringer and knocked him off his feet. Now I bring his death, with the Blade of Melympus gripped tightly, I impaled him hard in the abdomen. His blood spilled all over the grass around us.

BladeRend: 'Do you see now? No one or nothing can deny me my vengeance!'

Darce: 'Fool…I must kill…'

An intense energy force shot out from his wound and into the sky, it seemingly felt like life force.

A huge energy from within him exploded and a wave of energy was sent out. Was it done? I looked around as the flash cleared. Where was Darce? I looked up and saw Darce absorbing his comrades' energy!

BladeRend: 'No you won't regenerate this time!'

But it was too late, he was already regenerating before I could recognize the situation and he was completely regenerated!

BladeRend: 'No!'

Darce: 'I will leave this here.'

He flies back towards his side, I went after him but there were many troops getting in my way.

BladeRend: 'I will make you suffer!' I shouted and released a godly stormrage spell and the circle of lightning cleared all around me.

I looked forward and see Darce making his escape via his ship.

BladeRend: 'You won't escape this time!'

I shot a chained lightning blast at his escape ship, but I missed and his ship flies away. Blast it! He got away! I powered down and returned to the Melympians' side.

I took the chance to get back to my team to help them up, they were all badly injured. Slowly, we regrouped and finished the rest of the minions. The elites and elders were all killed, victory was ours. However, we've lost a great general…

BladeXend: 'We may have won, but Zardoure… he…'

Kaitlin: 'He sacrificed himself in attempt to beat Darce, it was a waste.'

I looked over to the side, Ornous and Elnora were deeply depressed. Elnora has Zardoure's magic pouch attached to her belt and Ornous has Zardoure's Pentium Sword on his back. I looked up and saw the energy shot out from Darce. I approached them.

BladeRend: 'Hey you guys, I have a plan for Zardoure.'

Ornous: 'There is nothing else to do, he is gone.'

Elnora: 'Did you have to mention him…'

Elnora's eyes began to water as she puts her hands to her face.

BladeRend: 'It's alright you guys just watch!'

I pulled out the Blade of Melympus and pointed it at the energy flying in the sky, it caught their attention as the energy lit up and the pouch and sword flew to the energy aurora and it sparkled for a few seconds and in a flash, emerged a familiar figure…

Ornous and Elnora were in shock!

It was Zardoure!

BladeRend: 'I told you so.' I had a cheeky look on my face.

Zardoure landed down in front of them. Ornous and Elnora were still frozen from the shock.

Zardoure: 'Hey it's been a while.'

Elnora just ran forward and hugged him, tears running down her face. Ornous walked slowly towards him, unsure what was going on.

Ornous: 'How?'

BladeRend: 'The Diamond of Melympus is now imbued in the sword, since I ALMOST killed Darce with it, it released his evils and the blade's power allows good to come back to life. Zardoure died of a very heroic and selfless death, he definitely deserved to be revived.'

Ornous: 'Zardoure is back now, thank you little prince.'

Zardoure: 'That's right, I have to thank you prince BladeRend.'

Elnora: 'Thank you so much prince BladeRend.'

I see, it pays to be a kind soul, seeing them being grateful before me.

BladeRend: 'Well I shall leave you three alone, do your thing.'

I just walked of back to my team…

**Zardoure's P.O.V**

After my sacrifice, I see Darce could absorb others to regenerate! What a waste! But BladeRend made it right. He used his blade and impaled Darce, his evils released. As he shot the magic revival spell at the released energy, I felt a magical force pulling me back into the realm, my Pentium sword and magic pouch came back to me. As I landed down, the first people I saw were Grandpa and Elnora. Elnora ran at me and hugged me while crying.

Ornous: 'How?'

BladeRend: 'The Diamond of Melympus is now imbued in the sword, since I ALMOST killed Darce with it, it released his evils and the blade's power allows good to come back to life. Zardoure died of a very heroic and selfless death, he definitely deserved to be revived.'

Ornous: 'Zardoure is back now, thank you little prince.'

Zardoure: 'That's right, I have to thank you prince BladeRend.'

Elnora: 'Thank you so much prince BladeRend.'

I see, it pays to be a kind soul, seeing them being grateful before me.

BladeRend: 'Well I shall leave you three alone, do your thing.'

He just walks away, he didn't even wanted to take credit. What a guy…

One thing is sure, now I'm back, Grandpa and Elnora will no longer be alone.

**Kage's P.O.V**

I slowly woke up after a healing potion was splashed on me. I woke up and see Mom and Dad in front of me, I see Saijyn, Jaslyn and Roslyn getting their wounds treated. I was having a bad headache, my entire body was exhausted.

Galaxus: 'Kage?'

Elinore: 'He is awake alright.'

Kage: 'Mom, Dad.'

Galaxus: 'We told you to train harder son.'

Kage: 'I know, sorry.'

I had my wounds and injuries bandaged and treated. I knew I had failed badly…

**BladeRend's P.O.V**

After reviving Zardoure with the life force released from Darce, I leave him to his team alone. I have no more business to be with them. Darce was still out there, what should I do next? Hunt for him? It is a must for me to kill him but what do I do?

**To be continued…**


	17. Chapter 17-This is it

Chapter 17-This is it

**BladeRend's P.O.V**

We all headed back to Melympus, what was the next course of action?

BladeRend: 'Dad, what do we do next?' I asked him as he sat upon his throne.

Blazerdon: 'We attack them, tomorrow morning we grab flying ships and we head over to their base and finish the job.'

BladeRend: 'Right.'

Tomorrow we will swoop in for the kill huh, Darce's morale must be really low how convenient. I thought we could kill him today but I am going to have to wait. So the rest of the day was quite relaxing, I did absolutely nothing but eat, sleep, play and hang out with my team. Tomorrow may not be that relaxing, of course since it's going to be another big fight.

So I slacked for the rest of the day till it was bed time, surprisingly I couldn't wait for tomorrow. Still I know that it won't be an easy job. I had a good sleep and the next day, I got dressed for the attack, I got my weapons and headed out. My team and I regrouped, after that we headed out to find my dad. He was outside checking all the flying ships were accounted for.

Blazerdon: 'Hey you kids take that ship.' He points to the ship with the Eye of the Gods sail and it was made of jungle wood and dark oak.

We hopped onto it, it looked neat. Akira headed inside the captains quarters, then the ship started swaying a little but stopped.

BladeXend: 'What the hell are you doing?'

Akira emerges with a cheeky look on his face.

Akira: 'Heheh sorry.'

BladeXend: 'Stay away from that you idiot!'

BladeRend: 'Same as always…Bleh.'

Akira: 'What? It's not my fault!'

BladeXend: 'Shut it! Grr, what a fool'

After everyone had taken their ship, we were off. To victory!

We reached their base, the citadel of the Cult. Then Darce upon realizing our arrival turn into shock, he looks out the window. The first ones he saw was us, I then stepped in to show him why we were here. I drew the Blade of Melympus and brandished it around.

BladeRend: 'Darce! BladeRend has returned, I bring my vengeance and your death!'

This was it, the true final battle between Melympians and Cultists!

To find out what happens, wait for Legend of BladeRend 3 to come! Until we meet again!

**The end (until Legend of BladeRend 3…)**


End file.
